Lost memories
by ladydevimonpao
Summary: Todos los recuerdos nos mantiene cerca en silencio, nos mantiene cerca de la verdad... -mamma...Tsuna y los chicos son conocidos como la mafia. -Perfecto y cuando se despierten del coma les diremos lo siento chicos pero no recuerdan casi nada y quedaron en coma por que casi mueren aplastados .
1. Chapter 1

Memories

-hablar.

 **_pensamientos_**

- _otro idioma_ -

 **¨recuerdos¨**

* * *

El sonido de sus pasos rebotaba en las paredes de aquella mansión, la cual se encontraba ahora en ruinas siendo iluminada únicamente por el resplandor de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas, muchas ya destruidas del pasillo, miraban de vez en cuando sobre sus hombros para asegurase de que no fuesen seguidos por algún enemigo.

Corrían tan rápido como sus heridas les permitían, Tsuna giraba su cabeza para asegurarse de que sus guardianes estuviesen bien, los veía correr con dolor por sus heridas, una más profunda y graves que otras, pero aun a pesar de que estuvieran un poco cansados no se detenían, sabían perfectamente que si se detenían podrían ser atacados por un enemigo.

-Tsunayoshi será mejor detenernos en algún lugar y descansar un poco si son atacan no nos podremos defender.- exclamo Mukuro quien se encontraba más atrás. Tsuna al escuchar esto asintió con la cabeza y siguió corriendo.

Su andar se detuvo frente a unas puertas dobles de caoba, Tsuna un poco dudoso abrió las puertas y a su vez sus guardianes se ponían alertas, Gokudera, quien se puso un paso frente de Tsuna lanzó una de sus dinamitas, La cual causo una pequeña explosión, esperaron un poco y al no haber peligro alguno decidieron entrar a lo que parecía ser un despecho. Entraron todos, Ryohei quien había encendido sus llamas para poder curarlos se detuvo al igual que los otros al escuchar unos aplausos provenientes de la parte oscura de la habitación.

-sin dudas alguna debó felicitarlos jóvenes, el salir de esta humilde habitación asesinar a unos cuantos, pedir refuerzos y regresar…heridos pero regresaron vivos…-decía la voz de un hombre.

-¡cabron! Muéstrate! – decía un enojado Gokudera a la vez que se colocaba en posición de lucha al igual que Tsuna y lo demás.

-Con mucho gusto Gokudera Hayato…- se escuchó la misma voz decir, el sonido de unos pasos acercarse hacían que los jóvenes retrocedieran unos pasos, así hasta que se aquella parte salía un joven hombre, de porte elegante cabellos rojos largos recogidos en una coleta alta ojos dorados y en un traje que antes se podía decir que fue blanco…ahora era un traje totalmente carmín.

-V-Vicent… porque…- Tsuna dijo en un hilo de voz y como no si él había dicho que era un aliado de vongola e incluso había firmado el documente de alianza con el joven.

-prefiero mantener eso para mí y mi familia vongola, pero me temo decirles que entraron para morir!- dijo a la vez que se lanzaba contra los jóvenes.

* * *

En otra parte de aquella mansión no muy lejos de donde se encontraban los jóvenes pertenecientes a la décima generación de vongola.

Un pelinegro de curiosas patillas acababa con los últimos de sus oponentes, al terminar de llenarles la cabeza con balas a aquellos sujetos, su confiable amigo león regreso a su original forma y se volvió a posar en su sombrero, Reborn soltó un suspiro de frustración razón: había estado buscando al joven heredero de vongola y tras recorrer más de media mansión no hallaba rastros de él ni de sus guardianes, el sonido de una fuerte explosión lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Reborn! – El grito de una mujer hizo que se girara, para ver a Lal Mirch correr hasta donde se encontraba-donde demonios has estado, te hemos buscado por casi todos lados. –

-Tch... Dame-tsuna desapareció, lo busque por casi toda la maldita mansión no esta no está él ni los demás… los perdí de vista cuando empezaron a atacar.- dijo el asesino a sueldo mientras ocultaba su mirada en su sombrero; la mujer lo miro con preocupación sabía muy bien cuán importante era el joven para Reborn. Una explosión los tomo de sorpresa, derribándolos.

-Lal! Reborn!Hay que salir de aquí pero ya! Esto se pondrá peor!- grito Colonello corriendo hasta donde se encontraban los susodichos. Los cuales un poco aturdidos por la explosión siguieron al rubio hasta la salida de aquel lugar.

Al salir de la mansión se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraban los demás arcobálenos, al salir fueron recibidos por una escena normal para ellos pero cruel para otros, cuerpos regados por casi todo el jardín muchos de ellos mutilados, el césped manchado de sangre e incluso el agua de la fuente que adornaba el jardín se había teñido de un carmín puro ,a lo lejos pudieron divisar a sus camaradas peleando con los pocos enemigos que quedaban y como era de esperarse casi todos tenían la sangre de sus enemigo y sin perder tiempo se lanzaron a masacrar a esos pobres idiotas.

* * *

la diferencia de poder era totalmente visible. El pelirrojo llevaba ventaja y no solo por el hecho de que los demás estuvieran heridos sino también porque los había estado atacando con llamas de la noche, dando como resultado que todos terminaran aún más heridos y cansados.

-porque haces esto vicent... CREI QUE ERAS NUESTRO AMIGO!-grito con desesperación Tsuna.

-bien…-dijo vicent –hace mucho tiempo atrás hubo una famiglia cuyo nombre no tiene importancia en este momento… dicha famiglia se especializaba con experimentación- su mirada se detuvo en Mukuro quien se estremeció -pero no faltó quien tuviera miedo de los experimentos, así que decidieron acabar con nosotros muy pocos sobrevivimos, y vivimos escondidos por mucho …pero después de un tiempo decidimos vengarnos de la principal mafia causante de nuestra casi extinción acabar con vongola, jajaja claro que nono ya no tiene mucho valor para vongola así que Porque no acabar con su heredero Sawada Tsunayoshi- termino de hablar Vicent.

Lo dicho por el ojidorado no los había impactado mucho como esperaba ya que algo así sucedió con los shimon, no les sorprendió mucho.

-eso… eso no me importa, te atreviste a lastimar a mi familia, atacar a mis amigos no dejare que te salgas con la tuya Vicent! Exclamo Tsuna a la vez que se ponía de pie para atacar al pelirojo.

-me temo que no te será posible vongola…- dicho esto presiono un botón el cual causo una explosión que aprovecho Vicent para escapar de ahí. Tsuna y Chrome fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de la viga que iba a caer sobre ellos y por acto de reflejos lanzaron lejos a los más cercanos a ellos en este caso eran Kyoya y Mukuro respectivamente; cosa que desubico tanto a la nube como a la mayor de las nieblas, Gokudera quien tenía cerca a Lambo lo atrajo a él protegiéndolo con su cuerpo de los escombros que caían del techo, Yamamoto y Ryohei trataron de ayudar a Tsuna y Chrome de salvarse de la viga fueron detenidos por los escombros… todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta. Cerraron los ojos esperando su final.

* * *

La fuerte explosión ocasiono que algunos dejaran de masacrar a sus oponentes, varia quien había llegado casi tan pronto le llego el mensaje de Tsuna, un mensaje de apoyo, habían eliminado con casi todos las ´´escorias´´ como les llamaba Xanxus .Todo el mundo miraban en shock la mansió que esta, estaba siendo consumida por las llamas causadas por la última explosión de la noche

-TSUNAA! CHICOS!- grito desesperado Reborn, hizo que salieran de su shock y regresaran a su realidad, de repente el sonido de dos disparos hicieron acto de presencia, uno de los enemigos el cual era demasiado chico para este tipo de cosas, había intentado dispararle a Reborn en la cabeza, y este no por nada era el mejor asesino a sueldo del bajo mundo y al darse cuenta de aquello le disparo al niño en una de sus piernas ocasionando que callera al suelo con un golpe sordo.

\- te creías muy listo por intentar matarme he muchachito-miro al joven en el suelo y empezó a caminar hacia él, mientras el otro se arrastraban lejos del asesino haciéndole sonreír macabramente se colocó en cuclillas frente al aterrado niño perteneciente al enemigo.

-ya que eres joven y creo que también aprecias tu vida… te propongo algo- alzo la vista viendo al otro negar con la cabeza- si tú nos dices donde se encuentra el mal nacido de tu jefe te dejo ir sin ningún problema ok?... pero si tú te niegas créeme que lo dirás por las malas o por las malas _capito_?-

-N..no se donde se encuentre Vicent-sama...!lo juro!-dijo com claro miedo haciendoles sonreir

_ **Vicent? ese desgraciado..._** pensó el hitman

-asi que no sabes eh?... si sabes solo no quieres decir maldito lloron- se levanto, se alejo ligeramente y le planto una patada en la espalda ocacionando que su cara se estampara en el suelo y coloscar su pie en la espalda del chico.

Mientras el hitman trataba de sacarle la informacion al chico; los portadores de la llamas de la lluvia tartaban de acabar con el fuego, los demas, con impotencia miraban a su alrededor tratando de calmarse, y pensando que los jovenes aparecerian de cualquier lado y dirian que estan bien...

-AHHHHH!-el grito desgarrador del chico hizo que todos miraran con horror al hitman, el cual habia perdido la paciencia y ataco al joven, al parecer se habia quitado la corbata, le habia hecho dos grandes nudos y los coloco justo donde deven estar sus ojos para acto seguido presionar la corbata, incrustandole los nudos en los ojos.

-e-el.. jefe... tiene dos... d-d-des..pachos...uno... e-es al.. que entraron... y el... o..tro e-e...n el... ot-tr... l-lad-d-d...de m-ansion- dijo con dificultad el joven que ahora se encontraba sin ojos.

Una vez el fuego extinto decidieron entrar a buscar a Tsuna y los demas .

* * *

En la mansión ahora en cenizas y en ruinas, en una de las tantas habitaciones del destrozado lugar se encontraban los cuerpos de ocho jóvenes, ocho vidas que luchaban en contra del tiempo


	2. Chapter 2 heridas

Recuerdos

* * *

Heridas

Caminaba por el pasillo ahora en ruinas, el cual a cada paso que daba se ponía más tétrico, gracias al fuego y la explosión, que habían consumido gran parte de la mansión.

Reborn, seguía con su camino hacia la habitación antes mencionada por el niño de hace rato, un suspiro escapo de sus labios; le había dicho a Skull y a Fon que se encargaran de sacarle más información al chico. Mientras él y los demás buscaban a los jóvenes desaparecidos.

 **´´nosotros nos quedaremos afuera a esperar al equipo médico o señales de Tsunayoshi-kun´´** le había dicho Aria antes de que entraran a la mansión. Si tan siquiera le hubieran hecho caso a la peliverde de no confiar en el ojidorado no estuvieran en ese lugar buscando los posibles cadáveres de la décima generación.

 **_Maldito seas Vicent…Dame-Tsuna mas te vale no morir_** pensaba en hitman, se detuvo al sentir la presencia de Colonnello

-te creía más lejos kora- dijo el rubio al ver al de patillas rizadas, el cual soltó un gruñido y al querer contestar un grito muy familiar los hizo moverse rápido hacia la habitación. Y a juzgar por su apariencia, estuvieron seguros de que ahí exploto la bomba, el rubio al querer abrir la puerta carbonizada esta con un solo rose cayó al suelo levantando una ligera nube de polvo.

Una vez dentro de la habitación divisaron a Squalo sujetar un gran librero que antes estaba para decorar el lugar, que amenazaba con caer y aplastar al él y a Ryohei! Si el tiburón de varia había encontrado al sol de vongola.

-VOIII! Ayudan o se quedan ahí paradotes escorias!- les grito para que ayudaran al joven inconsciente, así los portadores de los chupetes azul y amarillo se apresuraron a sacar a Ryohei de entre los escombros. Y así pudieron observar mejor sus heridas que de todas eran las más notables eran una en la cabeza la cual seguía sangrando, un disparo en su hombro derecho, asi como quemaduras en gran parte de su cuerpo.

-hay que llamar a alguien para que lo saque de aquí- ordeno el espadachín.

 **=Aria, rápido encontramos Ryohei… da igual dile a los demás=** le dijo el pelinegro por el intercomunicador a la peliverde.

 **_si Ryohei está aquí hay una posibilidad de que los chicos igual_** dijo en sus pensamientos en hitman.

Poco después llegaron todos, y así le dejaron al joven semi-muerto a Lussuria siguieron con la búsqueda por la gran habitación, y hasta que Mammon pudo distinguir con un candelabro caído.

-oigan- dijo llamando la atención de algunos-miren- dijo señalando un candelabro. Y es que debajo de este se hallaban Hibari Kyoya, Gokudera Hayato y Sawada Lambo, si Sawada ya que hace unos meses atrás los Bovino ya no querían hacerse cargo del pequeño así que lo dejaron con Vongola y Nana al escucharlo por parte de Iemitsu lo adopto.

Segundos después y entre varios, lograron mover el candelabro liberando a los muchachos mal heridos, y tras examinar sus heridas, los dejaron en manos del peliraro de varia.

-Hemos encontrado a cuatro… faltan otros cuatro… y será mejor encontrarlos rápido si resultan estar así de heridos hay que atenderlos o si no…- dijo el peli raro mientras con sus llamas intentaba curar a los jóvenes cosa que le estaba resultando difícil ya que sus heridas eran graves y profundas. Xanxus dio un suspiro de frustración hace ya una hora que habían ingresado a la mansión para buscar y hasta ahora habían dado con cuatro de los ocho.

Minutos después habían encontrado a la lluvia y a la mayor de las nieblas los cuales los habían hallado bajo los escombros y al igual que los demás estos se encontraban muy mal heridos. Ninguno sabía que decir ya iban a hacer hora y media ahí dentro y no había señales del cielo y la menor de las nieblas, ya habían buscado por casi toda esa maldita habitación y nada ni un indicio, la única parte que no habían buscado era al otro lado de donde se encontraba la viga tirada.

-ushishishishi y mammon porque no usas tus ilusiones para encontrar a Sawada y a Dokuro.- dijo el príncipe quien estaba cerca de la ilusionista.

-… ya lo intente y… nada me indica que están cerca y la vez no… es confuso- dijo la pelivioleta.

Lal camino hacia la viga dispuesta a ir al otro lado de esta pero de repente el suelo que se encontraba inestable y más cerca de la viga se rompió haciéndola caer hasta el primer piso.

-aghh… maldición- dijo al ver como se había clavado un trozo de vidrio en el muslo, pero sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo al ver que debajo de la viga, ya que saliendo de ella se hallaba dos manos, no hacía falta que intentara adivinar pues sabia de quienes se trataban.

-¡SAWADA Y DOKURO ESTAN BAJO LA VIGAA!- grito helándoles la sangre a todos, y en un impulso de shock y adrenalina se lanzaron hacia abajo donde se encontraba la arcobaleno fallida, tras largos minutos de intentar quitarla, Xanxus y Reborn quienes se habían desesperado y haciendo uso de sus llamas atacaron la viga y así liberando a los dos últimos de los jóvenes desaparecidos.

-ARIA LLAMO EL EQUIPO MEDICO YA LLEGO SE ESTAN LLEVANDO A LOS DEMAS- grito Mammon quien se había quedado arriba, algunos dieron un suspiro de alivio pero otros sentían que era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, y así Reborn y Colonnello tomaron en sus brazos a los dos jóvenes y salieron tan rápido como su cuerpo cansado les dio.

Una vez afuera, el equipo estaba intentando mantener con vida a la décima generación. Todo parecía ser sacado de una película, veían como los doctores hablaban entre ellos, preparaban a los jóvenes para transportarlos al hospital vongola, se movían rápido ya que si no lo hacían los perderían…

-Rápido, los perdemos los perdemos.- dijo uno

-Llamen al hospital que vayan preparando los quirófanos.- dijo otro

-Vamos decimo usted es fuerte no se deje vencer-se escuchó decir

-Que tengan listo las trasfusiones para el décimo y Dokuro-sama- se dio la orden

Una vez listo todo los subieron al helicóptero a todos y partieron hacia en hospital.

-lo mejor será que…le digamos a sus padres la verdad…- dijo Aria a nadie en particular pero aun asi fue escuchada por todos.

* * *

 **hola jeje espero que disfruten de mi fic y pues me tardare un poco en actualizarlo ya que se acercan mis xv y bueno estoy un poco ocupada pero tratare de subir el sig capitulo lo mas pronto posible y dejen reviews**


	3. Chapter 3 verdades

Recuerdos

* * *

Heridas

VERDADES

Nana se encontraba en la cocina, había tenido un presentimiento que no la había dejado dormir, por lo tanto había bajado a la cocina por un vaso con agua, lo más probable era que su instinto materno le había dicho que algo les paso a sus hijos. Negó con la cabeza, pero aun así no evitaba que se preocupara, en la tarde había salido Bianchi al departamento de su hermano para ver si se hallaba ahí, pero recibió una llamada de ella en la que le decía que no y que lo esperaría ahí, y no solo ella sino que también había ido la madre de Ryohei, el padre de Takeshi, los amigos de Mukuro y Chrome, e incluso la madre de Kyoya! Para ver si como de costumbre se encontraban con el castaño pero grande fue su sorpresa que no se encontraban y al igual que el castaño habían salido desde muy temprano de casa.

-Tsu-kun… Lambo-kun donde están…-dijo la castaña mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, la preocupación la carcomía y se debía a que eran más de madia noche y no aparecían los chicos.

Tocaron la puerta haciendo que la mujer se parara de su asiento y caminara hasta la puerta y con un poco de miedo abrió la perta, rebelando así a dos pelinegros uno de patillas muy conocida para ella y otro con una expresión que causaba miedo.

-en que puedo ayudarlos- pregunto con un poco de miedo y asomando la cabeza.

-mamma soy yo Reborn… sé que es difícil de creer pero soy el Reborn que conoces tenemos algo que decirte- hablo en pelinegro con su voz profunda y seria.

-Reborn-kun? Que quieres decirme?-pregunto Nana un poco extrañada mientras los dejaba entrar a su casa, así ambos pelinegros se miraron mutuamente, lo difícil era como decirle a la mujer que sus hijos estaban prácticamente muriéndose.

-mamma Tsuna y Lambo… ellos están el hospital- dijo viendo como la pobre mujer cubría su boca con sus manos y negaba con la cabeza.- será mejor que nos acompañes -dijo serio escondiendo sus ojos bajo su sombrero.

* * *

Kyoko miraba con preocupación por la ventana de su habitación, espera el momento en el que viera a su hermano entrar a su casa, pero al pasar los minutos más aumentaba su preocupación no solo por su hermano sino también por su novio y amigos, habían ido a buscarlos a su casa, a la de Tsuna y nada.

-onii-chan donde estas- dijo al borde de las lágrimas pero de repente vio que dos personas conocidas una más que la otra, venían en dirección hacia su casa, segundos después tocaron el timbre y escucho unos pasos apresurados, y con curiosidad bajo las escaleras encontrándose con…

-Colonnello-kun… y-y no me acuerdo de usted- dijo viendo al acompañante del rubio.

-mou… que cruel eres Sasagawa-chan~ recuerda soy Lussuria~.- dijo Lussuria moviéndose muy raro.

-Kyoko, hija los conoces?- pregunto su madre una mujer bella, tés morena, cabello blanco y ojos caramelo, que sin duda se notaba que era la madre de Ryohei y de ella.

-si mama ellos… son amigos de onii-chan- contesto la joven a su madre. Y su mirada se posó de nuevo en ellos.

-señora kora! Soy Colonnello ya nos conocíamos pero eso no tiene importancia ahora… lo importante es Ryohei… él se encuentra en el hospital kora!- dijo en ojiazul con un nudo en la garganta y claro si se trataba de la familia de su alumno.

\- y tenemos ordenes de llevarlas ah y de su esposo no se preocupe ya se encuentra en el auto así que...- no pudo completar ya que ambas mujeres corrieron hacia fuera.

* * *

Hibari Mikki una mujer bella y fuerte muchos la describirían otros como una mujer de sentimientos de acero y sin ninguna debilidad, pero muchos se equivocaban ya que la mujer si tenía debilidad y era su único hijo Hibari Kyoya, su hijo su única alegría en el mundo, ya que técnicamente ella lo crio sola ya que su marido la había dejado sola, cuando apenas tenía un mes de embarazo, cosa difícil pero no imposible.

La bella mujer de pelo negro corto a la altura de los hombros y ojos grises, soltó un suspiro desde que tenía su hijo tenía seis años, una expresión seria en su rostro, llamaba a todos por herbívoros y solo a los que le tenía respeto los llamaba omnívoro o carnívoro. Por más que pensara no tenía una respuesta de alguna manera lo asociaba al hecho de que a esa edad perdió a la persona que veía como padre. Y como si no fuera suficiente se estaba involucrando con amigos que no conocía, así saliendo más de casa y ahora se encontraba perdido.

-ya me las pagaras Kyoya, cuando aparezcas conocerás a un verdadero carnívoro – dijo preocupada y enfadada la pelinegra.

-Mikki-san tiene visitas- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz que tenía años de no escuchar

-Fon…kun…- dijo en un hilo de voz- que haces aquí vete, no quiero excusas ahora sí? Ahora sal de mi casa y vete- dijo la mujer con confianza pero esta no llego a sus ojos.

-se de Kyoya-dijo viendo a la mujer como se giraba y le dedicaba una mirada digna de su profesión- Kyoya está en el hospital-

A ambos pelinegros se les hizo un nudo en la garganta, Mikki miro con ojos cristalizados y llenos de un sentimiento indescifrable a su EX-marido.

-llévame a donde se encuentra MI hijo- dijo, para ser escoltada por skull hacia el auto que esperaba afuera de la casa. Dejando a Fon dolido…

* * *

Tsuyoshi, sabía que su primogénito estaba con la mafia, decir que le sorprendió mentiría pero decir que lo aceptaba también mentiría, pero de cierta forma ya se lo esperaba, y como no si el perteneció a la mafia alguna vez en su vida.

Lo supo en el momento en el que le pidió que le enseñara kendo, su hijo se estaba involucrando en algo, no supo cuándo, pero después cuando vio a Iemitsu con Nana, ahí se dio cuenta que su esfuerzos por tener ese secreto a salvo de la mafia habían de en cierta forma fracasado.

 **´´llegara el momento en el que se involucre y no podremos evitarlo´´** recordó con tristeza la últimas palabras de su difunta mujer, oh como su hijo se parecía demasiado a su madre.

-Takeshi…- dijo el hombre con preocupación, no sabía que pensar, ya que su hijo tenía todo el día desaparecido lo había ido a buscar a casa de Tsunayoshi, con Gokudera, incluso fue con la novia de su hijo para saber si se encontraba con ella, nada, a donde fuera no había señales del ojiámbar, incluso fue a donde suele entrenar creyendo que se encontraría ahí y nada.

-cuanto tiempo llevas así Tsuyoshi- dijo una voz femenina suavemente, se giró para ver mejor a la mujer que hablo y para su sorpresa se trataba de Lal Mirch, su antigua compañera.

-que haces aquí Lal- dijo en hombre sin rodeos.

-siempre al grano… Yamamoto… bueno el… fue una misión…. Se encuentra en el hospital – el silencio reino la habitación, el mayor soltó un suspiro, su mayor miedo se hacía realidad. Se levantó de donde se encontraba miro a la mujer de la cicatriz en el rostro y así le indico que lo llevará a donde se encontraba su hijo.

* * *

Viper dio el suspiro más largo en toda su vida, sin dudas le habían dejado lo más difícil a ella y sus dos acompañantes Bel y Fran. Buscar a ya se a la madre de Dokuro o a su padre, no sabía para que si se supone ellos la abandonaron en su lecho de muerte para ser salvada por Mukuro.

-nee~ ya llegamos?- pregunto con su siempre voz monótona Fran.

-ushishishishishishi~ por supuesto rana- dijo Bel, mirando la gran casa frente suyo.

-yare yare cállense o lo lamentaran, no espero nada pero aun así Aria dio órdenes- dijo la arcobaleno caminando hacia la casa.

Tocaron la puerta, y fueron recibidos por una mujer de cabellos morado y ojos azules, se veía que no los espera ya que traía puesta su pijama y una bata para combatir el frio. Claro que se notaba que era la madre de Chrome, era como verla pero un poco diferente; la mujer los miro extrañada.

-puedo ayudarlos en algo- pregunto la mujer con cierto deje de desconfianza en su voz.

-usted es la madre de Nagi? O no?- pregunto Viper a la mujer la cual rodo los ojos, y al momento de querer cerrar la puerta esta se vio detenida por una cabeza? Si y esta era de Fran, el cual había sido lanzado por la ilusionista.

-auch… maestra eso dolió-dijo con su típica monotonía, levantándose del suelo. Mientras el príncipe trataba de no reír la única mujer de varia miraba por debajo de la capucha a la mujer la cual se notaba nerviosa y con cierto deje de enfado.

-yo ya no tengo nada que ver con Nagi ok? Ahora si me permiten buenas noches- dijo ahora más molesta la ojiazul a punto de cerrar otra vez la puerta pero fue detenida nuevamente por la cabeza del peliverde solo que esta vez había sido lanzado por Belphegor. Así la dueña de la casa miro a los extraños con enojo, dentro de la casa se escuchaban pasos al parecer alguien se había levantado, Viper hizo uso de sus técnicas para crear una ilusión. Y después de minutos en un silencio incómodo.

-y se puede saber porque ya no tiene nada que ver con su hija Misa-san- dijo la voz de una niña, los mafiosos se giraron para ver a la pequeña de cabellos verdes oscuros y ojos azul los cuales estaban siendo cubiertos por una gran capa blanca, la niña estaba parada ahí a unos pasos de los demás y se acercó a los demás con elegancia.

Una vez frente a la madre, se quitó la capucha de su capa para ver a la mujer fijamente por unos segundos- mi madre se quedó descansado por órdenes de Gamma y el tío Reborn, al parecer se exigió mucho en la misión- respondió a la pregunta muda la niña.

Todos los mafiosos miraron a Misa esperando una respuesta, sin embargo esta se encontraba buscando las palabras correctas.

-ella es una hija bastarda nunca la quise vamos! Ella se atravesó la calle solo por un maldito gato y fue atropellada… la que se escapó del hospital fue Nagi no yo, si se muere no es cosa mía, ahora si me permiten buenas noches- dijo Misa ahora si cerrando la puerta.

 **_que linda madre es-** pensaron las arcobaleno ,se miraron unos a los otros y se dieron la media vuelta dispuestos a marcharse cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y salió de la casa una joven mujer de cabellos largos e índigos y ojos negros la cual se encontraba en pijama, corrió hasta donde se encontraban los cuatro.

-esperen por favor… ustedes son amigos de Nagi-chan… como esta- pregunto la joven se notaba preocupada, pero porque? Si se suponía que ningún familiar quería a la chica; al parecer se habían equivocado.

-que es de usted Dok- Nagi- dijo el rubio, un poco sorprendido ya que entre ella y la otra se notaba el cariño que tenía hacia la joven ilusionista. Joven al querer hablar fue interrumpida por la más pequeña de entra todos ellos

-si es familiar de Nagi-san venga con nosotros- dijo con determinación Yuni.

-Mariko me llamo Shidou Mariko-

* * *

Después de casi dos horas en esa habitación, y sin ninguna señal de sus hijos solo las ponían más intranquilas, Mikki caminaba por la habitación, Kyoko y su madre Yuka estaban sentadas y calladas, Mariko trata de calmar a Nana, la cual se encontraba muy angustiada, Tsuyoshi ,Bianchi y el padre de Ryohei Shun ,estaban callados observando la escena. Sabían muy bien de que se trataba.

 **´´ustedes quédense aquí iremos a ver como se encuentran los chico y les avisaremos´´** frase que le había dicho Reborn y recordaban a cada minuto, siete minutos después la puerta se abrió y así entrando Reborn, Colonnello, Lal Mirch, Fon y Yuni. Así el primero se sentó en una de los sillones de la sala.

-mamma, se me había pedido preparar a Tsuna para ser el próximo líder… el líder de Vongola-miro la cara de desconcierto de la castaña- una de las más grandes mafias del mundo- dijo de una vez el hitman ocasionando el jadeo de sorpresa de las mujeres de sorpresa.

 **´´-que dices Aria- dijeron todos al unísono, mirando a la jefa de Gigilio Nero como si a esta le hubiera salido otra cabeza.**

 **La mujer bajo la mirada, a ella igual le había impactado lo dicho en la carta del décimo, Byakuran quien había llegado junto con Dino al hospital tan pronto fueron informados, tomo la carta que se encontraba en el regazo de la novena jefa y leyó su contenido, una y otra vez, se quedó en silencio por momentos.**

 **_es muy arriesgado_ pensó el albino, dejo la carta en manos de la más pequeña en la habitación. Yuni miro la hoja, sin duda lo escrito ahí era arriesgado.**

 **-si es el deseo de Tsunayoshi-kun… que así sea _deve essere intesa comandi incontrano la loro famiglia_ \- (hay que cumplir con sus ordenes entendido familia)-dijo la Mayor de los cielos.´´**

Todos en la sala, se encontraban en silencio, analizando lo dicho por el de patillas, Bianchi cerro los ojos y se permitio liberar un suspiro ya al abrirlos vio a Tsuyoshi y a Shun, igualmente suspirar, los tres sabian que era hora de decir la verdad.

-mafia... dices que nuestros hijos estan involucrados- dijo Mikki apenas creyendole lo que decia.

-es verdad Hibari-san- la mujer miro a la niña y a su ex pareja.

-mamma a Tsuna y a los demas son conocidos como la mafia...-dijo el Reborn

 **_es hora de la verdad_** pensaron los pertenecientes a la mafia, y en los próximos minutos se dedicaron a contar la verdad a los padres de los muchachos, les contaron todo, sobre porque Reborn llego a la vida del joven, sobre el problema de Mukuro, sobre el conflicto de los anillos, la pelea con Byakuran, la ceremonia de sucesion , la pelea con shimon y Deamon y por supuesto la pelea de los representantes, todo, y a su vez los padres escuchaban atentos las palabras del asesino , mientras dejaban paso libre a las lagrimas.

Solo fue cuestion de segundos para que terminaran de contarles toda la verdad, dejando a los padres en shock, sin dudas fue un gran golpe incluso lo fue para Kyoko, quien ya sabia todo eso.

-si no es molestia te importaria decirnos como se encuentran nuestros hijos Reborn- dijo seria Nana, y el susodicho asintio para despues salir de la habitacion dejando a los demas ahi.

-,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habian pasado mas de dos horas desde que les confesaron sus verdaderas identidades a los progenitores de la decima generacion. Y sin embargo no habia señales de los chicos, ya habian preguntado pero solo decian que todavia estaban en cirugia.

 **_esto es frustrante_** pensamiento que tenian muchos en comun, A Nana le habian dicho que su esposo venia en camino; pero ella no lo queria ver o no por ahora, dio un suspiro y miro a su alrededor vio a Shun hablar con su esposa y a suponer por la car de la mujer se notaba que era importante, Bianchi hablaba con Kyoko y Mariko, mientras que Tsuayoshi se distraia hablando con Lal y Colonnello y Mikki habla mas aparte con Fon, varia estaba mas lejos, al igual que los otros. Despues de lo que parecia una eternidad fianlmente vino e doctor.

-Familiares de Tsuanyoshi-sama y sus guardianes- dijo y todos de inmediato se levantaron de su lugar y miraran al doctor-bien, con Hibari-sama, Yamamoto-sama, y Lambo-sama ya estan fuera de peligro,por otro lado con Gokudera-sama, Rokudo-sama sus heridas eran profundas y afortunadamente no perforo algun organo con dificultad cerramos sus heridas; pero Dokuro-sama y al decimo..-callo de repente y es que como les hiba a decirle aqullo.

-voiii! Ya dija que es- grito Squalo.

-sin embargo debido a la gravedad de sus heridas , estan muy graves muy a pesar de que intervenimos a tiempo, muchas de sus heridas ya se habian infectado y creanme que la viga fue lo peor, el decimo y sus guardianes calleron en coma y a los demas todavia no sabemos cuando despertaran en cuanto al decimo y Dokuro-sama no sabmos si despertaran, lo siento.- dijo acabando con todos.

* * *

ningún reviews


	4. Chapter 4 despertar

**Despertar.**

 _ **Aclaración pues esto sucedió en agosto si… desde entonces tenía la historia pero estaba anotada en una libreta que perdí durante una de las mudanzas y apenas la encontré, pero bueno el punto es de que sucedió en agosto y estamos en enero fueron seis meses y pues solo lee y has tus cuentas**_

* * *

Todos estaban en shock, al escuchar las palabras del doctor, mientras los padres solo intentaban no llorar y los demás maldecir a los siete cielos, nadie noto la llegada de cierto rubio a la sala.

-Nana…- dijo el rubio, y al acercarse a su amada, esta le planto una bofetada en el rostro ocasionando que su mano quedara marcada en la mejilla del hombre.

Todo el mundo salió de su trance al escuchar el golpe, mirando a la mujer con preocupación y otros con tristeza, por su lado el jefe de CEDEF miro en shock a su esposa, cuya mirada estaba siendo escondida por su flequillo; la miro con preocupación. Y no importaba cuanto intentara acercarse a Nana ya que esta lo alejaba.

-ES TU CULPA!- le grito llorando.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una de las muchas habitaciones del lugar una era un total caos ya que los doctores entraban y salían, hacían y deshacían, debido a que el décimo y su guardiana todavía se encontraban muy delicados. Parecían que morirían en cualquier momento.

-que sucede aquí?- pregunto el doctor entrando al cuarto.

-siguen igual doctor sus llamas…- dijo una de las enfermeras que atendían al castaño.

-están abandonado sus cuerpos- dijo una voz profundo desde la entrada, todos el mundo miro con sorpresa a los recién llegados, y no eran nada más ni nada menos que Verde y Shamal.

\- si siguen así no tardaran en morir, ambos quemaron gran parte de sus llamas vitales- dijo el asesino de los mosquitos.

\- hay que ver si aquello funciona, no hay que hacerlo por vongola sino por los que los están esperando- dijo el arcobaleno del chupete verde.

Y así ambos hablaron con los enfermeros para que los ayudaran a mantener estables a los jóvenes; mientras ellos se encargaban de buscar portadores de sus llamas.

* * *

En otro lugar muy lejos de ahí, en una habitación de una mansión, se encontraban un grupo considerable de personas; todas ellas hablando con seriedad. Cuando de repente las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando paso a un pelirrojo y al verlo todos guardaron silencio, abriendo paso para así dejar a la vista a una persona en particular.

-y bien…hermano- dijo aquella persona extendiendo su mano derecha, para luego ser atrapada con delicadeza por Vicent y plantar un beso en esta.

-están muertos- dijo con total confianza en su voz, sin embargo luego de unos segundos la mano que beso, fue arrebatada y plantarle una fuerte bofetada por parte de la misteriosa persona. Y a su vez está poniéndose de pie.

 **_estúpido_** pensó, caminando hasta la salida- hora de la segunda fase…hermana tu turno, Vicent tu usaras tu segunda llama- dijo saliendo del cuarto siendo seguida por otras seis personas.

* * *

De regreso al hospital, donde todo se había vuelto un caos, ya que la discusión de la pareja, había empeorado y por más que trataran de calmarlos, o los mandaban al cuerno o les dejaban claro que era cosa entre los dos, discusión que después paso a ser una gran discusión entre todos.

Tan sumergidos estaban callando a los demás y buscar la razón que nadie vio venir al arcobaleno y a sus dos acompañantes, Verde carraspeo un poco para atraer su atención; cosa que funciono y todos guardaron silencio.

-si ya dejaron de gritarse pues lo importante… es que el von- Sawada y Nagi necesitan llamas ahora, las suyas los están abandonando.- dijo el científico.

-creemos que también es debido a que ambos quemaron gran parte de sus llamas vitales para salvarse de la viga - dijo el asesino, mandándoles una corriente eléctrica a los cielos de Gigilio Nero.

-y hasta no encontrar quien les pueda dar de sus llamas no podremos determinar si vivirán…- dijo el doctor.

Sin necesidad demás palabras los portadores de ambas llamas, se dirigieron hasta el científico quien los llevo hasta un cuarto.

* * *

Desde aquello ya habían pasado tres meses y en ese tiempo muchas cosas cambiaron como por ejemplo Mikki y Fon volvieron a ser marido y mujer , Mariko quien tras mucho pelear con su hermana (Misa) logro conseguir la custodia de Nagi y la de Mukuro ya que la de cabellos índigos dijo que quería darle una familia al joven que salvo a su ahora hija y también que Iemitsu y Nana estaban muy bien y hace unos días atrás habían adoptado oficialmente a Fuuta, incluso Bianchi cambio bajo el pretexto de que esta vez sería una mejor hermana mayor, y desde luego la relación de Kyoko y sus padres mejoro mucho ya que el saber de la mafia los ayudo a ya no tener un muro invisible con su hija. Hasta los arcobaleno dijeron que disfrutarían de la vida de unas personas normales claro que aquello causo mucha risa a varios, y no falto el burlón que le pidió a Tsuyoshi trabajo.

Todo parecía ir mejor todo… sin embargo desde hace tres meses que los muchachos cayeron en coma y aunque los doctores decían que había pocos progresos en unos, y en otros no tanto, pero en dos ninguno; trataban de ver un lado positivo aunque no lo hubiera.

Sin embargo eso cambio un día, que como de costumbre la mujeres fueron se quedaron a cuidar de sus hijos, Mikki noto que su hijo empezó reaccionar con ligeros movimientos en las manos y los parpados comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, como señal de que despertaría.

-DOCTOR!-grito la mujer con lágrimas de felicidad, saliendo rápido del cuarto llamando la atención rápidamente-Kyoya está despertando- dijo demasiado feliz, al ver a su marido quien fue rápido a ver a su hijo y esposa, mientras los doctores fueron rápido a la habitación a ver al joven.

Al llegar a la habitación no. 18, el doctor y varias enfermeras salieron contentos de ahí.

-creo que hay alguien que los espera, estaré afuera por si me necesitan- dijo, mientras salía.

La pareja vio a su hijo, todavía acostado pero despierto, a los dos se les escapo las lágrimas. La mujer fue la primera en acercarse al azabache y lo abrazo, mientras Fon acariciaba sus cabellos. Mas en cambio la felicidad duro muy poco.

-mama… dónde estoy? Y quien es él?-dijo Kyoya, pero algo en él era diferente, La mayor se alejó un poco de su primogénito y lo miro dudosa.

-Kyoya? Él es Fon tu padre y estas en un hospital- le dijo, un poco extrañada ya que según les habían contado Fon y Kyoya ya se habían encontrado en varias ocasiones, y sin más sus sospechas eran correctas ya que el menor seguía preguntando cosas.

-ya despertó? Igual?- pregunto Dino quien era acompañado por Enma, pero el Cavallone al ver la cara de los padres este salió como alma que se lleva el diablo a buscar al doctor dejando al pelirrojo solo.

-Enma-kun como que igual?- pregunto la ojigris.

-etto…pues… Mukuro-sempai?... igual acaba despertar, hace unos minutos- explico el pelirrojo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación 69, Mukuro estaba siendo atendido por las enfermeras, quienes hablaban y susurraban cosas, y de vez en cuando le preguntaban cosas al heterocromatico. Mariko quien estaba siendo acompañada por Viper, veían como atendían al muchacho, minutos después el doctor apareció, llevándose a la ojinegra del cuarto, dejando a la varia sola con el italiano.

-bien me parece que ambos perdieron la memoria y a considerar que las preguntas que le hicimos dan como resultado que no recuerdan mas allá de los cinco años- dijo.

-creo que su sueño se hará realidad Mikki-san.- dijo Aria, quien acababa de llegar.

 **´´morir para que la verdad sea revelada y vivir como personas con pequeñas alegrías, y regresar a casa riendo´´** recordó una parte de la carta de Tsunayoshi.

* * *

nada ni un review


	5. Chapter 5 Give me a sing

**Give me a sing**

 _ **Aclaración pues esto sucedió en agosto si… desde entonces tenía la historia pero estaba anotada en una libreta que perdí durante una de las mudanzas y apenas la encontré, pero bueno el punto es de que sucedió en agosto y estamos en enero fueron seis meses y pues solo lee y has tus cuentas**_

* * *

Nono se encontraba en su oficina, había estado leyendo y firmando papeles, desde que los chicos se encontraban en el hospital el enemigo había aprovechado para atacar a la Vongola. Suspiro pesadamente, se levantó de su silla y camino hacia el gran ventanal, se quedó frente a esta viendo hacia afuera el día era hermoso y su intuición le decía que algo bueno iba a suceder pero no sabía que era. Tan perdido estaba, que no escucho cuando Coyote, su mano derecha entro a la oficina.

-no vas a contestar?- pregunto el hombre señalando el teléfono que se encontraba en el escritorio. El otro salió de sus pensamientos y camino hasta su escritorio, y contesto.

 **=Nono, Hibari Kyoya y Rokuro Mukuro han despertado=** dijo la voz de Aria al otro lado de la línea.

 **_es un alivio_** dijo mentalmente el mayor-menos mal… eh…si, cuando tengas más información me comunicas- dijo para después colgar.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, ni necesitaban palabras; Coyote asintio con la cabeza en señal de que entendía. Y se alegraba de que al menos dos de los jóvenes se encontraran bien.

* * *

Cuatro días después.

-disculpe señorita, me podría decir donde se encuentra Yamamoto Takeshi- pregunto la hermosa jovencita.

-si claro, espere… se encuentra en la habitación no. 80, tercer piso a la izquierda- respondió la recepcionista.

Después de agradecerle camino hacia el ascensor, presiono el botón y unos minutos después las puertas se abrieron entro a este, volvió a presionar el botón que subía al tercer piso y espero a que las puertas se volvieran a abrirse, salió del elevador, y camino, hasta la puerta con el numero 80 donde toco un par de veces.

-pase- se oyó al otro lado de la puerta, tomo la perilla de la puerta para abrirla .

-oh! Kyoko-chan! Qué bueno que llegas- dijo Tsuyoshi a la novia de su hijo la cual le sonrió.

-hola, como sigue Takeshi?- pregunto con preocupación.

-igual…- vio a la joven- Nana-san me dijo que el pequeño Lambo-kun casi despertó en la mañana, y creo que ya despertó Hayato-kun hace media hora.- termino de hablar el padre viendo que su objetivo funciono: calmar a la muchacha.

\- es un alivio- dijo mirando al padre de su novio.

Luego dirigió su mirada a su novio en cual seguía inconsciente desde hace tres meses, lo analizo ya tenía muchas por no decir que casi todas de sus heridas curadas, y cicatrizando, pero la más notable fue la que tenía en su barbilla, dio una sonrisa triste a su novio. Aun recordaba cuando le pidió ser su novia.

 **´´Se había cansado de tanto correr y llorar a la vez, la lluvia que había comenzado a ser más fuerte la obligo a detenerse en el templo de la cuidad, apoyo sus mansos en sus rodillas, jadeo en clara señal de cansacio.**

 **-donde estabas… nos preocupaste a todos, sempai te está buscando como loco- dijo Takeshi quien justamente acababa de llegar a donde estaba la castaña.**

 **Kyoko bajo la mirada y apretó sus manos sobre la falda, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, Takeshi vio con impotencia a la muchacha.**

 **-lo siento…- dijo en un hilo de voz.**

 **Durante los próximos minutos se quedaron en total silencio, el único sonido era el agua que caía desde el cielo, Kyoko se abrazaba a sí misma en busca de calor mientras que el muchacho la veía cada acción, cada gesto, le dolía ver así a la chica que tanto quería, un suspiro salió de ambos.**

 **-porque saliste así de repente?- pregunto el guardián viendo la lluvia caer. La chica se quedó callada.**

 **-yo…q…que quieres que te diga que me dolió ver a Tsuna-kun… ver a Tsuna-kun besarse con otra?!... ver su sonrisa dirigida a ella?! Ver como… le decía te quiero?! Que más quieres que te diga?!...yo…yo…lo- exploto para luego ser callada por unos dulces labios. Tardó en corresponder al beso, empezó siendo uno tierno y siguió por uno un poco más rápido, después de unos segundos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.**

 **-ya basta Kyoko… sé cuánto te gusta Tsuna pero…no me gusta verte asi- parecía un niño chiquito suplicando de esa forma. Y acto seguido coloco su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de la joven de ojos caramelo. No supieron cuánto tiempo se quedaron así pero lo si sabían era que aquello era cómodo.**

 **-no…- dijo ya más tranquila.- te equivocas Yamamoto-kun no me gusta Tsuna-kun solo… que creo que me hice una falsa ilusión.**

 **-Kyoko… quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto de repente el moreno, dejando sorprendida una vez más a la chica.**

 **-si…-´´**

Sonrió para sus adentros, pero de repente oyó unos gritos provenientes del pasillo y tanto ella como Tsuyoshi se asomaron para ver que sucedía, lo que vieron los dejo con una gota en la nuca ya que una furiosa Nana venia correteando a unos muy espantados Skull y Colonnello los cuales le pedían perdón por dios sabe qué. Justo en el momento que los alcanzo, una enfermera y el pequeño Fuuta aparecieron salvando a los pobres hombres.

-señora Sawada, su hijo Lambo la quiere ver- dijo un poco preocupada la enfermera, haciendo que soltara a ambos hombres y se fuera a la habitación del más pequeño de sus hijos.

-y se puede saber que hicieron para enfurecer a Nana-san- pregunto el mayor.

-bueno Yamamoto-san lo que sucede es que Lambo despertó desde poco pero volvió a dormirse, y mamma me dejo cuidándolo pero Skull-san y Colonnello-san empezaron a discutir fuera del cuarto intente calmarlos y lo logre pero… Skull-san estornudo y despertó a Lambo y mamma se enfureció- explico el pequeño, y después los tres se rieron de la pequeña desgracia de los otros dos, pero solo la única mujer se dio cuenta de algo.

-Takeshi!-dio un grito de entre feliz y sorprendida. Ocasionando que sus acompañantes voltearan a ver al moreno que se intentaba sentar en la cama.

* * *

Yuka se encontraba en la habitación de su hijo mayor, hace poco había hablado con Mikki la cual se encontraba feliz porque su hijo se encontrara sano, pero a una madre no se le puede mentir, porque la albina noto a la pelinegra preocupada, y lo podía entender si a ella parecía estar igual ya que antes de hablar con la ojigris su hijo despertó; pero grata fue su sorpresa ya que su hijo parecía que igual perdió su memoria,

 **_Ryohei… debo ser fuerte, muy fuerte al extremo_** se mentalizaba la morena viendo a su hijo dormido, sonrió de medio lado a su pequeño había interesado el boxeo por su padre quien fue un gran boxeador. Mas su sonrisa desapareció al caer en cuenta que tal vez y su futuro boxeador ya no seria igual.

* * *

\- bueno señores, me temo que al igual que con los jóvenes Hibari y Rokudo ellos dos perdieron sus memorias, los jóvenes Ryohei y Takeshi recuerdan solo hasta los cuatro, mientras que el pequeño y el joven Hayato hasta los tres.- dijo el doctor dando otra vez ese diagnóstico y tal parecía que con todos era igual.

Los demás solo dieron un suspiro, algunos pasaron sus manos por sus cabellos, habían perdido a sus hijos y aunque los tuvieran vivos, no eran ellos, maldecían al maldito que les hizo eso a sus hijos.

-y doctor que me puede decir de Tsunayoshi?- pregunto la castaña preocupada y es que desde hace tres meses que no le notifican casi nada de su hijo biológico.

-acompáñeme señora Sawada- dijo el doctor con un deje de tristeza. Y así Nana lo siguió dejando encargados a sus otros dos hijos a su marido

* * *

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta la habitación 69, donde el doctor le indico que esperara afuera. Dentro de la habitación estaba hablando animadamente Mukuro con Mariko sobre su heterocromatina y de vez en cuando haciendo chistes y más el de peinado de piña, los dos estaban disfrutando de un momento de madre e hijo –aunque más bien hijo adoptivo- hasta que el doctor apareció indicándole que lo siguiera; ya que le iba a decir algo acerca de su hija por lo que la mujer acepto dejando solo a su hijo diciéndole que regresaria.

Las guio hasta una habitación un poco más grande que las otras, con el número 29.

* * *

Se había despertado en un claro lleno de crisantemos* blancos el cielo estaba despejado, sin señales de nubes, mostrando así su bello color azul y aun a pesar de que no se encontraba el sol se podían sentir sus cálidos rayos que atravesaban su camisa blanca, la ligera brisa hacia que el lugar se tornara tranquilo, vio a su alrededor y distinguió no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, había una chica recostada.

Se acercó con cuidado, una vez cerca de la hermosa chica la examino mejor, cabello cortó violeta con un peinado muy peculiar, su flequillo se iba para su lado derecho, piel pálida, y vestida únicamente con un vestido blanco, cuando quería acercarse más la joven empezó a despertar lentamente, abrió sus ojos dejando su único ojo visible de un hermoso color violeta.

Ella se levantó lentamente del suelo, mirando fijamente al muchacho frente de ella, cabello castaño desafiante de la gravedad, grandes ojos de color caramelo, piel ligeramente canela; vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

-y bien?... – se escuchó unas voces provenientes de todos lados y como si ambos estuvieran entrenados para seguir aquellas voces lo hicieron, siguieron las voces de donde ellos creyeron que vinieron.

No pararon de correr, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un camino que llegaba hasta donde alcanzara la vista y a cada lado del camino había unas bellas nomeolvides* y siguieron, primero empezaron caminado, luego por ir un poco más rápido y así sucesivamente hasta que volvieron a correr, pero nuevamente se detuvieron cuando llegaron al final del camino. Él pudo detenerse a tiempo antes de caer pero ella no y al querer sostenerse de algo lo agarro a él y ambos cayeron por el precipicio.

Azotaron en un frio suelo blanco, una vez de pie no tardaron el darse cuenta de que estaban en un hospital, pero cómo? Si se suponía que cayeron de un precipicio. Seguían confundidos.

-bien como les decía ambos siguen sin reaccionar, pero claro han pasado tres meses pero…- dijo la voz de un anciano.

 _ **-_no es cierto estamos…_-**_

Se callaron y no solo por ver a ambas mujeres hablando con él. Sino más bien por ver frente de ellos estaban sus cuerpos, recostados en una cama, conectados a muchos cables y tubos.

 ** _-_en coma?_-_** pregunto una figura extrañamente similar al castaño solo que se diferenciaban por dos cosas el cabello y ojos, el hombre era rubio y sus ojos de un naranja brillante. A ambos chicos parecía que sus ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas por el shock.

 ** _-_desde hace tres meses_-_ ** respondió a la pregunta muda de ambos, un hombre de cabello azul con un corte similar al de la pelivioleta pero con un flequillo y ojos igualmente azules.

-me temo que a no ser de que den una mínima señal estaríamos hablando de estado vegetativo- sentencio el doctor a todos en la sala.

El castaño y la pelivioleta taparon sus oídos reprimiendo las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus orbes. Los otros dos los vieron pero no hicieron nada.

* * *

(ok desde esta parte estaba escuchando una canción llamada igual que el título del capítulo de breaking benjamín escúchenla si quieren)

Y durante los próximos meses se repetía lo mismo despertar en el claro, salir corriendo con dirección al camino, saltar al final de este y aunque todas las veces cayeran en el suelo, no les importaba, ya que cada vez que hacían eso olvidaban la razón, porque se despertaban animados? Porque salían corriendo hacia el camino? Y porque saltaban al vacío? No sabían, pero de alguna forma se alegraban cuando veían a las dos mujeres, al esposo de una de ellas, o cuando venían los otros, dos pequeños un castañito y un pelinegro de cabello rizado- tuvieron que cortárselo para su recuperación- o a un peliazul mayor incluso que ellos; aunque a veces venían más personas.

Pero igual se divertían escuchando como discutían sobre todo un moreno con una cicatriz en la barbilla con el pequeño pelinegro y como un peliplateado trata de calmarlo fallando olímpicamente, también cuando no estaba nadie en su habitación salían a verlos les gustaba estar con ellos les era relajante aun a pesar de que no recordaran a nadie.

Sin embargo todo fue al caño ya que casi a finales de ese mes escucharon una plática que no era de su total agrado.

-mamma ya han pasado seis meses… no hay reacción- hablo en de sombrero- hace poco fueron dadas la ordenes… son vegetales mamm- fue interrumpido por la madre de la más pequeña de las nieblas.

-lo sabemos pero no podemos dejarlos ir así de fácil Reborn-san- hablo Mariko con una sonrisa triste, mirando a su hija.

Tanto al de ojos caramelo como a su compañera los impacto, ya que estaban muertos en vida, sin más empezaron a gritar a si mismos, sin darse cuenta de que estaban afectando a sus cuerpos, los doctores entraron rápido y sacaron a quienes estaban ahí, Tsuna y Nagi se abalanzaron sobre sus respectivos cuerpos, golpeando sus manos hechos puños en los pechos de sus cuerpos.

 ** _-_despierta…despierta!_-_** se gritaban, de la desesperación Tsuna empezó a zarandearse a sí mismo-el espíritu al cuerpo aunque no lo movía- ambos empezaron a llorar más al ver como el cuarto se volvía más frio casi al punto de ser un congelador, la luz parecía no entrar en el hospital o al menos en ese cuarto, el olor a muerte y sufrimiento les invadió, la maldita luz blanca era la única que iluminaba ese asqueroso lugar! Sintieron un escalofrió al darse cuenta de que los estaban desconectando.

 _ **-_ si quieren vivir_-**_ dijeron los extraños espíritus a los dos **_-_recuerdes sus últimas palabras_-_ ** dijeron pero ninguno sabía de qué hablaban.

Los jóvenes miraban a sus cuerpos y luego a los otros dos, y como si fuera un milagro las palabras aparecieron en sus cabezas.

 ** _-_morir para que la verdad sea revelada y vivir como personas con pequeñas alegrías, y regresar a casa riendo_-_ ** grito Nagi.

 ** _-_mis últimas palabras como el que querían que fuera, y el que nunca volveré a ser_-_ ** grito Tsuna.

 ** _-_solo cumplan con mi última petición_-_** gritaron ambos.

* * *

Afuera era un total caos ya que todos querían saber que era del cielo y la niebla, Kyoya miraba preocupado a Nana y a Iemitsu, Mukuro trataba de calmar a su madre, Takeshi solo estaba sentado ignorando a todos, Hayato trataba de calmar junto con su hermana a una preocupada Nana, Lambo estaba sentado junto a Fuuta callado, Ryohei hablaba con su hermana.

Fueron segundos muy desesperantes pero al ver al doctor sacar los monitores, todos se imaginaron lo peor.

-despertaron, ambos están bien- dijo el doctor alegrando a todos, aunque unos no lo admitirían-Xanxus- , y así dejando a paso a los familiares.

Lo primero que vieron era a un castaño un poco confundido, y a una pelivioleta aturdida, y cada madre se fue a abrazar a su respectivo hijo. Nagi reprimió un ligero gemido al sentir a la mayor abrazarla; mientras Tsuna miraba confundido a Nana.

 **_que alivio, sí que eres un dame_** pensó alegre el de patillas viendo la dulce escena, pero cada es lo que parece.

-quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Nagi separándose de la ojos negros, primera señal de que algo andaba mal, algunos ya se lo esperaban pero… igual sabían que algo andaba mal.

-Tsu…Tsunayoshi, es Nana tu madre y yo soy Iemitsu tu padre- dijo con claro miedo el líder de CEDEF.

-mama? Papa? Que hacemos aquí- pregunto confundido el décimo, última señal, Verde ingreso al cuarto y sacando una pequeña lamparita de su bata se acercó al joven pasándole la luz frente a los ojos, suspiro, y repitió misma acción con la chica.

-es definitivo… perdieron todas sus memorias.- dio su diagnóstico el científico.

* * *

nada ni un review

crisantemos es una flor usada en España para los muertos pero es una flor típica en Japón

nomeolvides igual una flor de España para los muertos ya que su color azul es por el cielo y el color rojizo es por la sangre


	6. Chapter 6 despues de ello

**Después de ello**

-bien eso es todo, nono- dijo una bella joven de cabellos negros largos hasta la cintura, ojos azules, tez blanca, vestida en un traje blanco entallado resaltando sus curvas naturales.

-sí, fue un placer, _signorina di vendetta_ \- dijo el viejo cielo, con amabilidad.

La muchacha sonrió, hiso una reverencia al mayor y salió del cuarto.

* * *

Poco después de todos salieran de la habitación, se llevaron a Nagi y a Tsuna a una revisión, después de casi una hora por fin les pudieron dar los resultados.

-bien su pérdida de la memoria fue un poco seria pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, el golpe no afecto partes importantes del cerebro- dijo el científico con los resultados.

Dieron un gran suspiro pesado, sabían que en definitiva ya no sería igual, sus hijos ya no serían ellos, Reborn miro con tristeza hacia la habitación de su dame-alumno.

En ella estaban Tsuna y los demás hablando y se reían de cualquier cosa que decía Nagi o el, los chicos se estaban conociendo otra vez, embolso una pequeña sonrisa, al fin el sueño de Tsuna de ya no pertenecer a la mafia se hizo realidad.

Mas su sonrisa se esfumo, porque desde el día que empezaron a despertar no eran ellos, no, a quienes entreno y a quienes vio madurar, y con quienes se encariño, ellos sus alumnos murieron en manos de Vicent di Notte. Y ellos no eran más que unos chicos con una nueva oportunidad de vida.

-arigatou! Tsu-kun!- dijo Nagi para callar tan pronto dijo eso, sorprendiendo a los demás chicos.-si te puedo llamar asi, Tsu-kun- pregunto la muchacha algo sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-si!...etto…- y sin duda algo de su parte dame se quedó en él.

-Nagi, pero le gusta que le digan Chrome- dijo el hitman entrando a la habitación.- y a ti te gusta que te digan Tsuna solamente y solo dejas que te digan Tsu a alguien que tengas mucha confianza y a tu madre- termino de explicar.

Y todos tenían una cara de sorpresa ya que este hombre parecía conocerlos.

-bien y yo te diré Nagi-chan- dijo Tsuna alegre a la chica.

Y mientras Kyoya le hacía burla a Mukuro por Nagi, esta estaba más entretenida hablando con Lambo, Hayato y Tsuna, Takeshi estaba mirando a Reborn detenidamente hasta que se aburrió, Ryohei igual molestaba al cabeza de piña mayor, y este a su vez diciéndoles de lo que se iban a morir, el de patillas veía todo con diversión y tristeza, era una rara escena de sus ahora ex-alumnos.

* * *

Y tres semanas de que dieron de alta a los chicos cada quien se fue a sus respectivas casas, a los dos días les habían hecho una fiesta de bienvenida a ellos, y en ella asistieron todos, los arcobálenos se presentaron como los tíos de los chicos, cada quien del mismo usuario de su llama, a excepción de Fon - por ser padre de uno de ellos -, los varia como parientes lejanos, los Gesso como amigos de la familia, los Shimon igual amigos, y Timoteo como el abuelito de Tsuna, Lambo y Fuuta.

Tsuna se encontraba dormido tranquilamente, hasta que el sonido de su alarma lo despertó, literalmente lo aventó y después al tratar de levantarse se encontró a sus dos pequeños hermanos dormidos abrazados a él, con cuidado se quitó a los pequeños de encima; después se vistió con el uniforme, bajo las escaleras, camino hasta la cocina donde estaban sus padres los saludo y se sentó a comer su desayuno.

-ya me voy okaa-san oto-san- se despidió el muchacho después de terminar su desayuno de sus padres para salir de su casa.

* * *

Hayato se había levantado temprano, se dio una ducha rápida, salió se vistió con el uniforme, escucho a su hermana llamarlo desde la cocina asi que fue hacia haya.

-te despertaste temprano Hayato- dijo la mayor al ver a su hermano.

-eh? Si pues el señor Reborn nos pidió llegar antes de las ocho a la escuela, nee-san- dijo el albino, y después de terminar de terminar su desayuno lavo los trastes usados y de despidió de su hermana para luego irse a la escuela.

-ya me voy onee-san!-dijo emocionado el ojijade, saliendo de su departamento, mientras su hermana se despedía moviendo la mano.

 **´´- es una locura Bianchi! Como te vas a responsabilizar de el- ´´**

* * *

-kyoya-nii ya levántate!- dijo una pequeña niña de seis años moviendo ligeramente a su hermano mayor para que este despertara.

-Ipin ya déjalo- dijo la voz de un hombre- le diremos a mama que te de su desayuno- dijo con broma el hombre, y dichas palabras surgieron efecto ya que el joven salió rápidamente de entre las cobijas.

-ya desperté!- dijo una vez fuera de su cama, y sus familiares solo rieron ante su reacción, Fon solo le dijo que se apresurara con broma a su hijo mayor.

Después de que salieran de su cuarto, no le quedo de otra más que vestirse, y una vez listo se fue directo a la cocina donde estaba su madre, su hermana menor y padre, los saludo con una sonrisa y después de desayunar se despidió de su familia y salió de su casa con rumbo a la escuela.

-y que planean hacer con ellos Fon?- interrogo la mujer mirando a su marido.

-pues… ah! Mira la hora… las veo al rato! Las amo!- y se escapó el ex arcobaleno de la tormenta; dejando a madre e hija con una gotita en su nuca y una sonrisa divertida.

* * *

Llevaba un rato tocando la puerta del baño, solo para que su hermana saliera de este, y en ese rato se preguntaba porque demonios se tarda tanto para darse una ducha?.

-hey peste sal de una buena vez ya llevas más de una hora ahí!- grito ya molesto, y cuando quiso golpear otra vez la puerta esta se abrió, casi golpeando a la chica que salía del baño.

Y por obvias razones esta se enfureció, dándole un zape a su hermano mayor.

-solo fueron treinta minutos bestia-dijo la menor viendo a su hermano enfurecerse aún más, como odiaba que lo llamara asi.

No era nada raro verlos pelear, pero si era molesto escucharlos y más dado a que la pequeña realmente sabía callar a su hermano, la ´´pequeña´´ discusión acabo cuando su madre apareció de la nada y en vez de hacer lo típico de gritarles, decidió jalarles las orejas a sus molestos hijos.

-Nagi… Mukuro… tan temprano y ya gritándose…- un escalofrió los recorrió- ¡YA DEJENSE DE JUEGOS Y MAJADERIAS Y BAJA DESAYUNAR MUKURO Y TU NAGI PONTE BIEN ESE UNIFORME!- y literalmente ambos muchachos del parche salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones-uno a la cocina y la otra a su cuarto-.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar salieron despidiéndose de su madre.

-ya nos vamos mama!- grito Nagi.

-que les vaya bien y más les vale no pelear entendieron- lo último fue más bien una amenaza.

-si no te preocupes que cuidare de la peste de mi hermana- dijo Mukuro acomodándose el parche.

* * *

Kyoko se encontraba en su cama dormida tranquilamente, hasta que Ryohei entro a su cuarto.

-ya levántate-dijo jalándole los pies y tirándola se su cama-desperdicias la luz del día- dijo saliendo del cuarto, dejando a la castaña con la cara en el suelo.

Una vez despertó ´´gentilmente´´ a su hermana se fue a desayunar con sus padres, donde Yuka lo miraba algo enojada y su padre divertido.

-te dije que la despertaras con cuidado no que la despertara como a un soldado- le reprocho y es que no sabía que le sucedía a su hijo, porque desde que regreso a casa trata diferente a Kyoko.

-el punto es que ya está despierta, no es mi culpa que se durmiera hasta tarde por chatear con sus amigas- intento defenderse el peliblanco.

Sus padres solo rodaron sus ojos, la nueva personalidad de su hijo era totalmente diferente, igual seguía gustando del box pero ya no como antes.

-buenos días, kaa-san, too-san, onii-chan- saludo la todavía aturdida Kyoko.

Sus padres la saludaron con una sonrisa y su hermano solo levanto dos dedos en señal de saludo, cuando termino de desayunar, se fue después de despedirse de todos- y a regañadientes de Kyoko-

* * *

Una vez en Nami-chuu, Tsuna quien fue el primero en llegar, estaba esperando a sus amigos en la entrada del lugar al cual empezaban a ingresar los pocos alumnos.

-Tsu-kun!- grito Nagi, quien llegaba con su hermano- buenos días- dijo con una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

-días Tsuna-kun- saludo el cabellos azules. Poco después llegaron los demás.

-bien me parece que ya están todos juntos- dijo con alegremente Reborn quien llego a recibir a los jóvenes, después de llevárselos a la sala de maestros para explicarles las reglas, y darles sus horarios, le pido a los shimon llevar a cada uno a sus clases.

Se podría decir que estaban nerviosos con respecto a cómo les irían en especial Kyoya y Mukuro ya que a estos dos los miraban con temor y con asombro.

Resulto que Mukuro, Kyoya y Ryohei irían en la misma clase, cosa que los alegro un poco ya que de esa forma se sentirían más a gusto, sin embargo no fue asi cuando entraron ya que todo el grupo los miro con asombro, y después de que Kyoya les diera una sonrisa nerviosa entraron rápidamente en busca de unos lugares vacíos.

-aquí- señalo Aoba tres lugares vacíos, uno frente de él, y dos al lado de él.

_espero que a los chicos les valla mejor_ pensaron los tres mayores.

-callados clase, soy el nuevo maestro de matemáticas, mi nombre es Reborn Sawada, si soy tío de Tsunayoshi bien a empezar la clase- dijo el de patillas, sacándole una sonrisa a tres de sus alumnos.

Y mientras tanto en el salón 2-A era un caos ya que los demás no dejaban de preguntarles a los chicos el porqué de su desaparición por seis meses, y en un momento de colmo Nagi y Hana gritaron alegando a todos, y asi salvándoles de las preguntas, y mientras Hayato y Enma trataban de calmar a ambas chicas, Kyoko miraba con tristeza a su novio y amor platónico(pordioss tienes novio y estas enamorada de otro que linda novia eres) los cuales solo veían la escena de sus amigos, no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que tuvo con una de sus mejores amigas.

 **´´- hahi y que harás Kyoko-chan- pregunto preocupada Haru.**

 **-no se… no creo poder aguantar por mucho digo… Takeshi no me recuerda y-y…- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.**

 **-y crees que si no te recuerda… si quiera recordara que te ama ¿verdad?- termino la frase la castaña. A lo que la otra simplemente asintio con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.**

 **Ambas chicas se quedaron en total silencio por una rato, no eran tontas sabían que desde ahora la relación con sus novios o se desvanecía o ya no había forma de salvarla.**

 **-Takeshi tenía razón creo… que… amo Tsuna-kun…- dijo la de ojos miel**

 **La confesión de Kyoko las dejo en shock, si bien ambas descubrieron de una forma dolorosa que ambas están enamoradas del mismo chico, y su suerte no las ayudo ya que la imagen de Tsuna besándose con aquella chica le vino de golpe.**

 **-y que paso después… Kyoko-chan?desu- pregunto Haru dolida al recordar aquello.**

 **La de cabellos cortos negó con la cabeza y mirando a un punto figo en su pared.**

 **-no vi que paso después de que la besara…-tarto de mentir pero su amiga la miro con seriedad- le dijo yo igual te quiero….después hui- dijo con melancolía.-sabes por un momento creí que era Chrome-chan… pero ella en ese momento era novia de Mukuro-san-´´**

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases sonó.

-bien clase soy la nueva maestra de literatura, Nombre es Aria Kawada y bueno soy tía de Tsunayoshi-kun, espero y disfruten de mis clases- dijo la peliverde con entusiasmo.

* * *

En alguna parte en Italia, una bella mujer de cabellos negros veía por la ventana del auto en el que iba con dirección a su casa.

 **_me pregunto si te alegraras, hermanita?_** se preguntó la mujer, viendo las rejas de su ´´casa´´ se abrían dejando paso al auto en el que iba.

Una vez bajo del auto, camino hacia la mansión, llegando asi a una habitación a oscuras.

-ya lo he logrado, el viejo cree que soy su aliada hermanita- le dijo a la menor en esa habitación.

-bien más te vale no cometer ningún error Miranda- dijo la pequeña con una mirada vacía.

 **_falta poco…_**

* * *

 **review?**


	7. Chapter 7 Vida nueva

**Vida nueva.**

Aria se encontraba dando sus clases, y de vez en cuando regañaba a quienes se estuvieran quedando dormidos. Más las risas y murmullos por parte de los alumnos la hizo levantar la vista de su libro para mirar hacia su ´´sobrino´´ el cual se encontraba casi roncando.

-Tsunayoshi-kun por lo visto mi clase es muy interesante ¿verdad?- dijo la novena jefa al joven que recién despertaba, mas sin embargo sus regaños fueron inútiles ya que el timbre anuncio el final de esa clase-bien eso es todo por hoy, quiero su tarea para la próxima clase, esperen al profesor de ciencias- dijo guardando sus cosas y después salir del salón.

\- ya descansaste o quieres otra clase Sawada?- dijo Takeshi con broma al castaño, quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

-cállate Takeshi- dijo con fastidio el ex decimo, sacando unas ligeras risitas de sus amigos.

-a sus lugares-dijo el hombre entrando al salón -soy Verde el nuevo maestro de ciencias, bien mis métodos de enseñanza no son nada ortodoxos y será mejor que no hagan nada estúpido o los usare como conejillos de india entendieron- dijo obteniendo un si por repuesta de sus alumnos.

Y asi sucesivamente sucedió los arcobálenos entraban se presentaban como los profesores y tíos de los chicos y entre clases, regaños y demás llego la hora de descanso.

-ahh! creí que nunca llegaría el descanso las clases son mortales -se quejó Hayato, quien estaba comiendo junto a los demás.

-por lo menos les fue bien- dijo Ryohei recordando las clases de Reborn y Skull, los otros no pudieron hacer más que reírse.

-ah! Adelheid Sempai!- llamo Nagi a cierta pelinegra la cual se acercó a la chica – tome lo encontré esta mañana- dijo sacando un manga de su bolsa ocasionando que la shimon abriera los ojos, le arrebató dicho manga de las manos y tomara a la menor para salir corriendo dejando a los muchachos con una gotita en la nuca.

_ya empezó de nuevo_ dijo mentalmente el pelirojo del grupo, mientras el de lentes estrello su mano contra su cara.

-porque?... Adelheid- dijeron al unísono los dos shimon

-debe ser obra de los UMA- dijo Shitt P.

-¡cosas de chicas no te preocupes Emma!- dijo Kyoya pasando su brazo por los hombros del más pequeño.

-es…Enma…-corrigió con nervios.

-asi Enma jajajaja- dijo alegre el azabache.

* * *

Después de la escuela se fueron directo a la casa de Tsuna a pasar el rato, y por supuesto que Nana ya se lo esperaba, cuando escucho las voces animadas de los chicos una sonrisa nació en sus labios.

-oka-chan, puedes decirle a Tsu-nii que deje de gritar- dijo Lambo con un puchero, su madre solo le dedico una ligera sonrisa al pequeño.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del chico… Takeshi discutiendo con Hibari, Mukuro grabando, Nagi jugando en su celular, Tsuna y Ryohei riéndose a carcajadas por el pobre de Hayato el cual trataba de calmar a todos.

-hey monos!- llamo Nagi a los chicos quienes voltearon a ver a la chica del parche, la cual tomo una foto de los chicos.

-mou, Chrome-chan eres cruel…- dijo Hayato con malicia.

-danos el celular Nagi Shidou!- gritaron en coro los demás para después perseguir e intentar quitarle el celular a la chica de cabellos cortos, la cual salió corriendo del cuarto con los demás tras de ella, abajo en la cocina Nana quien estaba preparando la comida, solo escuchaba a los chicos correr y gritar, quería aparentar no escuchar nada; pero le fue imposible y en sus labios nació de nueva cuenta una sonrisa.

-vuelve aquí Nagi-chan- dijo Tsuna corriendo tras la mencionada, y para alcanzarla la termino tacleando cayendo con ella al suelo, y segundos después sintieron como los demás caían encima de ellos, Lambo quien lamentablemente fue arrastrado por los chicos quedo debajo de Hibari, una vez se incorporaron las risas no se hicieron esperar. Un flash los saco de su mundo, y vieron a Yuni quien les había sacado una foto, también estaba Reborn con una sonrisa.

-Reborn que haces aquí?- cuestiono el castaño.

-por si no lo recuerdas soy tu padrino- respondió indiferente el de patillas

-ya vengan a comer chicos- dijo Nana con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Y la magia surgió ya que los chicos rápidamente se levantaron del suelo y corrieron hacia la cocina, la comida de la castaña era la mejor, claro después de la sus madres.

-itadakimasu!- dijeron todos una vez en la mesa, y entre risas, anécdotas del arcobaleno, paso la cena sin contra tiempos.

Después de la cena los mayores estaban en la cocina hablando, los pequeños jugando en el patio y los demás en la habitación del cielo jugando videojuegos.

-¡si si si!- le gritaban los chicos a Tsuna quien estaba jugando con Mukuro-¡NOOO!- gritaron todos al ver como la televisión fue apagada por el de patillas-¡¿Por qué?!- dijeron al unísono el cielo y la niebla mayor.

-¿ya está su tarea?- dijo ocasionando que un escalofrió a los jóvenes- vengo en media hora y donde no hayan terminado les hare sufrir- amenazo para después salir del cuarto y tan rápido como cerró la puerta se lanzaron a sus respectivas mochilas, no querían sufrir los espartanos castigos del azabache.

-no deberías asustarlos de esa forma tío Reborn- reprendió ligeramente la pequeña de mirada azulina. Luego bajaron a donde estaba la castaña ayudando con la tarea al pequeño Fuuta, y en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió.

-llegue- dijo Iemitsu desde la entrada, sin embargo lo dijo con un tono serio el rubio, y en el momento que entro a la cocina los dos arcobaleno y la esposa del hombre notaron que algo malo pasaba.

-Fuuta-kun ve con Tsu-kun a hacer la tarea-dijo la mujer con amabilidad pero a la vez con seriedad al menor, el cual asintio y salió de ahí.

-Nana…toma- le dijo su esposo tendiéndole un arma, sacándole un jadeo a la mujer; mientras los otros dos veían con seriedad toda la escena.

-hablaremos más tarde Iemitsu- después tomo el arma escondiéndola entre sus ropas, para luego salir.

 **_algo anda mal…_** se dijo mentalmente el portador del pacificador amarillo.

Después de que la de cabellos cortos saliera de la habitación, se quedaron el silencio, dos esperando a que el otro hablara y uno buscando las palabras correctas.

-el noveno…-empezó-me llamo en la mañana, al parecer los yakuza saben que los chicos no están muertos- lo dicho los alerto- afortunada o desgraciadamente muy pocos de ellos los saben.-

La décima jefa de Gigilio Nero trataba de analizar lo que acababa de escuchar del jefe del CEDEF, mientras su compañero guardaba silencio, esperando a que siguiera relatando.

-un espía… al perecer se infiltro en la base de datos y lo averiguo, fue Irie Soichi quien lo descubrió Varia ya se encargó de ello- termino de relatar el rubio a los dos arcobálenos.

-eso quiere decir que?...- dijo en pregunta la joven.

-quiere decir que hay que acabar con ellos antes de que sepan más y sea un riesgo no solo para los chicos- respondió el único sol

-también para vongola, sin heredero trataran de atacar- dijo el otro portador de la llama del cielo (si es cielo su llama no? Porque ya lo olvide)- sin mencionar que si vuelven a recordar algo por más mínimo que sea podrían afectar su memoria de forma irreversible.- dijo su explicación

 **´´-bien eso es todo- dijo el viejo conocido de vongola, una vez que termino de dormir a los jóvenes – será mejor que no digan nada relacionado con vongola o la mafia siquiera, eso podría afectarles ya que he sellado sus llamas, y no puedo descartar que al mencionar cualquier cosa relacionado con la mafia que intentaran quitar el sello y traerá graves consecuencias…´´**

* * *

Y de eso pasaron días, los arcobaleno tenían un ojo encima de sus ´´sobrinos´´ quienes incluso eran visitados por sus ´´parientes leganos´´ para alegría y tristeza de muchos, ya que ahora estaban conociendo a los jóvenes ex mafiosos, conociendo sus nuevas personalidades.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se encontraban todos en el parque de namimori, por petición de las chicas quienes querían pasar el día de san Valentín en el parque, y tras una pequeña ´´charla´´ salieron victoriosas las chicas.

Ipin estaba tratando de armarse de valor para darle su regalo al niño de cabellos negros.

-solo es inhalar y exhalar Ipin-chan- alentó Haru a la pequeña, a lo cual sus amigas asintieron alegres. Y asi fue inhalo y exhalo, para después acercarse al niño quien estaba hablando con Hayato.

-umm… Lambo… ¡feliz san Valentín!-dijo cerrando los ojos con un sonrojo y extendiendo una pequeña caja de chocolates al de ojos verdes, quien aceptó gustoso la caja, grave error ya que dicha acción fue vista por el pelinegro mayor al que le salió una pequeña venita en la sien.

-¡LAMBOOO!- dijo con voz de ultratumba para después corretear al pequeño que corría por su vida, la pequeña trato de que se detuviera su hermano pero fue detenida por las chicas.

-descuida Ipin-chan te acostumbraras- dijo alegre Nagi a lo cual Kyoko asintio feliz, y acto seguido las tres muchachas sacaron de una bolsa de regalo tres cajitas de chocolate.

-Tsu-kun! Para ti!- dijo con un ligero sonrojo Nagi dándole los chocolates y un ligero beso en la mejilla al castaño ocasionando dos reacciones una en el castaño quien igual se sonrojo y otra en su hermano que saco un aura asesina y al igual que Kyoya este correteo al de ojos almendra.

-Takeshi! Ten feliz san Valentín- dijo y después de darle los chocolates al moreno, quien tuvo la misma suerte que los hermanos Sawada ya que el hermano mayor de su novio lo empiezo a corretearlo con los otros dos.

Y mientras los celosos hermanos mayores asesinaban a los tres chicos, las chicas junto con el peli plateado disfrutaban del chocolate hecho por Haru.

* * *

 **jeje hola pues... tardare un poquito en actualizar ya que gracias a la bocota de mi mejor amiga pues mi mama se entero que tenemos exámenes mañana y pues no he tenido tiempo por estudiar y otras cosas un tanto personales DX pero igual tratare de actualizar lo antes posible eso y que pregunta: quien creen que será la pareja de Tsuna dejen review no mata porfa...**


	8. Chapter 8 DIAS

**DIAS**

Después de que el trio de celosos correteara a los desafortunados, se encontraban todos en un área verde de aquel parque hablando de todo y nada, donde Hayato y Nagi no pudieron resistirse a burlarse de los chicos, cosa que hacía reír a todos incluso a las pobres víctimas, sin embargo la de cabellos cortos notaba las miradas de las dos chicas hacia sus novios, a lo cual frunció el ceño y se levantó llamando la atención de muchos, se acercó a Hayato y a Takeshi para luego jalarlos lejos de donde se encontraban los demás.

-quiero un helado, vamos por un helado- dijo la chica con el parche de calavera llevándose a los jóvenes.

-Shidou-san no hay ningún vendedor de helados- dijo con aburrimiento el moreno, viendo que precisamente no había señales de un vendedor de helados o algo parecido.

-¿que sienten por sus ''novias''?- pregunto sin rodeos la pequeña remarcando lo último.

Pregunta que ninguno de los dos sabía que responder, a decir verdad ni ellos sabían que sentían por las muchachas, no sabían si las amaban o solo las querían como unas buenas amigas. La ex guardiana de la niebla al ver la indecisión de los muchachos soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-bien, la semana que viene tenemos exámenes al terminar esa semana me darán sus respuestas ¿entendieron?- dijo con seriedad a ambos jóvenes.

-y ¿Qué sacas con eso Chrome-chan?- pregunto con curiosidad Gokudera.

-pues saber si tengo que evitar ver llorar a Haru-chan y a Kyoko -chan o ayudarlas a mantener las esperanzas- respondió mirando hacia el cielo.

* * *

Y así como dijo la menor de las nieblas la siguiente semana tuvieron exámenes, y gracias a los chicos pudieron estar al corriente y ''estudiar '' para los exámenes, pero como cada adolecente a veces le gana la flojera y los estudios van a la nada.

-ok esto es asi- empezó Hayato- cuando sea ''a'' estornudare, cuando sea ''b'' me rascare la nariz y ''c'' es cuando bostece y por ultimo ''d'' bajare la cabeza- termino de explicar a lo cual los jóvenes asintieron.

-va lo mismo para ustedes chicos- dijo Ryohei a sus tres compañeros de clase.

Una vez llegaron a nami-chuu sudaron frio ninguno quería saber qué sucedería si alguno de sus tíos los descubría copiando, sufrirían y de la peor forma; y asi entraron a la escuela, luego se despidieron cuando cada quien se fue a su respectiva clase

Al entrar veían a muchos nerviosos a otros no tanto, se desearon suerte y cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivos lugares, cuando llego el profesor el cual después de recordarles de los exámenes le dio uno a cada alumno.

-pueden empezar-dijo el profesor de matemáticas.

Minutos después de que empezaran a contestar, veían hacia los demás alumnos o a sus amigos contestar la hoja, Takeshi aprovecho una pequeña distracción del profesor para llamar la atención de su amigo peliplateado.

-la cuatro- levanto su mano mostrando cuatro dedos mientras movía los labios en señal de preguntarle a su amigo.

Mientras hacía aquello llamo la atención de sus amigos que veían al moreno y luego al de ojos jade igualmente esperando la respuesta, después este fingió un bostezo dando su respuesta y los chicos al ver esto rápido contestaron o corrigieron esa parte del examen.

Mientras tanto con los ex vongola y el shimon buscaban la forma de preguntarse entra ellos la respuesta de alguna pregunta, seria sencillo si no fuera porque quien le estaba aplicando la prueba no era nada más ni nada menos que Fon. El padre de Kyoya quien los tenía pero si bien vigilados y no solo a ello igual a los otros alumnos ya que pasaba por las filas para vigilar mejor a los chistositos que querían copiar.

 **_esto no podría ser peor_** pensaron los jóvenes.

Solo treinta minutos después sonó la campana en señal de que aquella clase acabo junto con el examen.

-¿qué clase sigue?- pregunto Mukuro con nervios,

-sigue… idiomas con Skull- dijo con cansacio Aoba, ocasionando un gemido de cansancio en todos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte lejana en Italia. En una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar se encontraba una joven siendo acompañada por dos personas las cuales hablaban con la joven, mas su amena plática se vio interrumpida por un pelirojo y una azabache quienes entraron con expresiones de seriedad y miedo.

-Vicent, Miranda ¿si può dire perché i loro expreciones*?- pregunto la pequeña de la habitación, a lo cual los dos mayores se miraron entre sí.

-el espía…el…- el miedo se podía escuchar en su tono de la azabache.

-los arcobálenos acabaron con él, y los pocos que sabían la información que nos daría Gesso acabo con todos- el de ojos dorados termino de informar al trio frente de ellos.

Los acompañantes de la menor de ahí se miraron uno al otro y después a su ''jefa'', al verla asintieron para luego acercarse con lentitud a los mayores y sujetarlos; ambos ''hermanos'' sabían que sucedería así que no pusieron resistencia, solo sintieron el dolor del golpe dado por la que se suponía ser su hermana menor.

-investíguenlo- dio la orden a los mayores, y sin más salió de ahí seguida de sus fieles acompañantes dejando a ambos retorciéndose de dolor.

* * *

De regreso a Japón donde entre clases y exámenes la hora de descanso llego, la menor de los sasagawa buscaba con preocupación a sus amigos junto con Hana la cual decía acerca de que todos ellos eran unos monos, se permitió dar un suspiro.

 **''se encontraban en la clase de literatura donde para su desgracia Aria les estaba aplicando examen, los chicos sabían que intentar pasarse una repuesta sería suicida; pero al perecer una pequeña suerte le ayudo a que Tsuna preguntara por una de las preguntas ¿cómo? Pues aprovecho una mínima distracción de su tía, llamo la atención de su amiga pelivioleta con un susurro y levanto tres dedos, a lo que la chica de parche estornudo dando la respuesta al cielo y a los que llegaron a alcanzar a ver dicha acción de los jóvenes-Takeshi, Hayato y Enma- quienes se dedicaron a su examen sin embargo la de ojos azules se acercó con cautela a los dos muchachos.**

 **-anulado- dijo arrebatándoles el examen- Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun, Enma-kun ustedes igual- sentencio.**

 **-yo me encargare de ellos- la voz proveniente de la pelinegra les ocasiono un escalofrió a todos. ''**

Desde ahí no sabía que sucedió con sus amigos, si bien Adeleid se había convertido en la nueva Hibari, y agradecía que los castigos de la pelinegra no fueran tan duros como los la anterior personalidad del azabache, pero eso no quitaba la ligera preocupación de ella.

-oye Kyoko ahora que lo pienso no he visto ni a tu hermano ni al Hibari o el estúpido de las hojas si quiera a la piña- dijo Hana pensativa sacando un suspiro a ambas dándose una idea de lo que significaba aquello.

-ah! Hay que preguntarle a alguno de sus compañeros- dicho eso las amigas de la décima generación se dirigieron al salón donde estudian los mayores. Donde uno de los compañeros de los tres jóvenes les conto la ''tragedia''.

-pues trataron de copiar y Verde-sensei los atrapo, después Adelheid-san vino por ellos y venia también con Dame-Tsuna y su grupo- conto el chico. Sin dudas ya se esperaban aquello, solo esperaban a que sus amigos y novio se encontraran bien.

* * *

 _ **se puede saber el porque de sus expresiones***_ **si lo se mi italiano es un asco**

 **lo se muy corto pero igual eh estado ocupada T.T tratare de subir mas capítulos, jijijijiji hasta la proxima**

 **y se dice que dejar review no mata**


	9. Chapter 9 Caos e Inicio

**Caos E Inicio**

-Kyoko la hora ya se acabó, y dudo mucho que los dejen libres para el resto de las clases- La peli naranja asintió ante las palabras de su amiga de la infancia.

Y así ambas muchachas se dirigieron hacia su salón, las clases pasaron normales donde tal y como había dicho Kurokawa ninguno de los chicos apareció en lo que restaba del día.

Al día siguiente ambas muchachas, ahora siendo acompañadas por una más llegaron a la escuela con la esperanza de ver a sus amigos.

-Idol*-chan Hana-chan Haru-chan- las aludidas voltearon a ver quién las llamaba, y para su gran sorpresa era Nagi quien traía su cabello totalmente desaliñado, traía las mangas arremangadas, una de sus calcetas estaba abajo y la otra arriba, y una ligeras ojeras, así como igual unos curitas*en sus manos.

-Chrome-chan? Que haces…así?- dudo en seguir ya que ahí noto que su amiga pelivioleta estaba amarrada a uno de los árboles del lugar.

-Nagi Shidou regresa inmediatamente a lo que hacías ahora- ordeno la le ojos rojos, orden que fue acatada de inmediato por la castigada.

-será mejor que se dirijan a sus aulas y tu Miura Haru te diriges a tu escuela- dijo sin más para luego darse la media vuelta i irse.

-hahi! Bueno…matta ne Kyoko-chan, Hana-san- dijo la estudiante de midori para luego irse.

Ambas chicas miraron a la chica del parche la cual estaba barriendo cerca de donde estaban ellas, y mirando de vez en cuando hacia arriba, Hana quien sintió curiosidad acerca de que era lo que distraía a la ex miembro de kukuyo miro hacia la misma dirección que la chica amarrada; al hacerlo un jadeo de sorpresa salió de ella ocasionando que su acompañante mirara en la misma dirección, y es que arriba colgados de la azotea se encontraban los chicos quienes estaban limpiando los vidrios desde afuera, desde donde estaban pudieron notar que todos al igual que la chica estaban desaliñados.

-¡Enma-kun!-grito Tsuna al ver como su pelirojo amigo casi caía por décima vez.

-¡HEY! ¡Mukuro deja de empujarme maldita piña!- exclamó Ryohei al ser empujado por su amigo, para luego intentar empujar al de chico del parche sin embargo este lo esquivo y a quien empujo fue a Takeshi quien intento devolvérselo sin embargo le dio a Aoba y así sucesivamente se fueron golpeando e insultando. Las chicas miraban a sus amigos con una gotita en la nuca al estilo anime.

-acabe! Sempai!- llamo Nagi quien hacía uso de su autocontrol para no reírse de sus amigos, Adelheid se acercó a la chica para desamarrarla del árbol y ponerle un casco, llevarla hasta el edificio y amarrarla de nuevo a un árbol.

-limpia las ventadas del primer piso- dijo dándole un trapo y una cubeta con agua.

-¡espere! ¿Para que el casco Adelheid-sempai?- pregunto la de cabellos violetas más su respuesta se dio al sentir como una de las cubetas de sus amigos cayó sobre su cabeza.-ahh fíjense bestias- se levantó con la cubeta en mano.

-será mejor que se apuren porque el tiempo que les dio Hibari Fon dentro de poco se acabara- dijo calmando la discusión que apenas empezaba.

-¡¿es el castigo de mi padre?!¿No era el de Aria-san?- pregunto Kyoya desde arriba.

-luego viene el de Lal Mirch, y con eso acaban los castigos- dijo con una pequeña libreta en sus manos- o al menos los de sus tíos- aquello les causo una gran corriente en sus columnas, todos sin excepción tragaron, sabían a la perfección a que se refería la shimon.

* * *

Ese mismo día en la casa Sawada.

Tsuna se dejó caer sobre su cama, escucho como tocaban su puerta pero estaba muy cansado como para levantarse, soltó un gruñido en señal de quien sea que tocara entrara, para su sorpresa era su hermanito Lambo.

-¿cómo estas Tsu-nii?- pregunto lo obvio.

-¿cómo estarías después correr por toda la cuidad envuelto en carne mientras una manada de perros callejeros te persiguen?, o ¿subir una montaña con una mochila llena de piedras? O ¿arreglar los mobiliarios de la escuela a oscuras? O ¿limpiar el material de química sin saber qué diablos hacer?, o tal vez ¿ser los asistentes de todos los clubs de la escuela? O ¿limpiar todos los salones de la escuela? O ¿limpiar los vidrios desde afuera y colgado de una cuerda más vieja que la abuela? - termino de recordar los castigos de los arcobálenos.

-¿acaso eres idiota?- miraba a su hermano mayor con una cara de incrédulo, sacándole una venita al castaño.

-¿Qué dijiste vaca idiota?- se reincorporaba, para después darle un zape al menor.

Sin embargo el menor comenzó a llorar, cada vez más fuerte, ocasionando que el mayor se acercara más a su hermanito, para intentar calmarlo; cosa que no funciono ya que sintió la presencia asesina de su madre.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi ¿Qué le haces a tu hermano?- cuestiono con voz de ultratumba llevándose el alma de su hijo al más allá.

Y mientras la mayor asesinaba a su hijo biológico el menor salió como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Lambo…- le llamo Fuuta al ver como su madre demostraba su fuerza con su hermano.

-Tsu-nii me tiro mi torre que me costó hacerla, y se comió la fresa del pastel que me dio okaa-san- explico con inocencia sacándole una ligera risa a su padre y hermano.

* * *

Dos semanas después de los castigos y demás.

Los chicos habían decidido ir a salir un rato para distraerse, solo ellos siete y es que desde hace semanas que no los dejaban solos, y adonde fueran ya sea solos o todos ellos siempre iba alguien con ellos. Por supuesto que eso los incomodaba un poco.

Tsuna se encontraba en el parque con Hayato, quien estaba más apartado con un aura emo.

-hola Tsuna-kun- saludo Kyoya quien vestía un pantalón negro entubado negro, con un suéter de estambre rojo, unos botines negros y un gorrito gris.

-Tsunayoshi- un ligero saludo de parte de Ryohei quien venían con Takeshi, el primero vestía una sudadera blanca con detallen en negro, un pantalón de mezclilla un poco rasgados y unos convers negros; el segundo un simple pantalón de chándal, con una playera blanca encima de esta una chaqueta azul y unos tenis gris.

-Tsu-kun, hola- le sonrió con dulzura la menor de los hermanos, ella traía un suéter vino, con una falda corta casi a mitad de mulso blanca y calcetas negras y botas de igual color; mientras su hermano traía una camisa azul rey con unos jeans y botines.

Los saludo con una sonrisa, vestía una camiseta naranja claro, una sudadera gris claro y pantalones militares y botines. Después se acercó el de ojos jade quien traía puesta una playera roja, con una chaqueta de cuero negra y pantalones del mismo color entubados con par de tenis.

-uh? Hayato-kun porque tan… deprimente?- pregunto y todos voltearon a ver al mencionado, Tsuna solo miro a otro lado y este miro a su amigo con furia.

-¿Cómo estarías después de que tiren tu celular desde cuatro pisos?- mostro su celular o lo que quedaba de este, ocasionando risas y burlas de sus amigos.

Después todos se fueron al cine donde decidieron ver una película de terror, luego se fueron a tomar un café donde pasaron el rato divirtiéndose, cualquiera diría que son unos adolescentes normales y no los ex mafiosos de vongola. Sin embargo al querer tomarse una foto notaron algo extraño.

-chicos…ustedes igual lo notan- dijo en susurro el castaño a lo cual sus amigos asintieron.

-nos ha estado siguiendo desde que salimos de la cafetería- respondió Ryohei con seriedad, Mukuro se asomó por el rabillo del ojo, al perecer el sujeto que a pesar de que se veía como alguien normal no dejaba de verse ante ellos sospechoso.

-se está acercando… ¡corran!- dio la señal Hayato a los cual todos empezaron a correr, con el sujeto tras de ellos casi pisándoles los talones. No sabían porque pero aquello se les hizo familiar de alguna forma, miraban de vez en cuando hacia atrás para ver al hombre corriendo tras de ellos.

-¡los niños!- Kyoya señalo a los tres pequeños que venían hacia ellos, fueron Mukuro, Ryohei y Takeshi quienes los tomaron en brazos para seguir corriendo.

-¡Tsuna-nii un carro te esta siguiendo!- dijo Fuuta en sorpresa de ver lo que le sucedía su hermano y amigos para correr asi y con preocupación.

-ah! Tío Colonello, Tía Lal-Takeshi llamo a su posible salvación y al hacerlo el derrape de las llantas de un carro se escuchó asi como jadeos de sorpresa por lo sucedido.

-Takeshi! ¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono preocupada Lal al ver a su sobrino junto con sus amigos correr con desesperación.

-un…sujeto… y un carro… nos perseguían…-dijo entrecortado, al escuchar lo dicho por el joven ambos arcobálenos se miraron para después llevárselos de ahí.

* * *

En Italia en la mansión de vongola, donde el noveno se encontraba en su despacho firmando unos documentos, entre ellos se encontró con un folder.

 **_¿Qué podrá ser?_** se cuestionó mentalmente mientras abría el documento, al hacerlo abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa, dejo el folder y salió casi corriendo de su despacho.

-¡Xanxus! reúne a todos es una reunión de emergencia contáctate con la sede en Japón de inmediato hay que traer a los chicos a Italia-el jefe de Varia sabía que su padre estaba totalmente serio, a lo que acato sus órdenes.

Razón para que el Noveno jefe de vongola se pusiera de lo más serio, sencillo en aquel folder se encontraban las fotos de los chicos, saliendo de la escuela, caminado con sus demás amigos, con sus respectivas familias hasta incluso en el momento que se encontraban semidesnudos. Todo eso junto con una pequeña nota que decía.

 **=descubrí sus secretos Nono=**

* * *

 _ **corto pero aquí esta en cap jejeje que creen**_

 _ **no se mueren por dejar review**_


	10. Chapter 10 Viaje

**Viaje**

-de ahí los llevaremos a la mansión donde el noveno los tendrá vigilados nadie les hará daño- Reborn termino su explicación a los padres de los chicos.

La tensión del lugar disminuyo al escuchar las risas de los jóvenes, rieron ligeramente al escucharlas, por lo que oían el susto por lo que les sucedió hace unas horas ya no les afectaba.

-bien…-la atención se centró en Nana- mañana nos vamos a primera hora-suspiro- recuerden que es para protegerlos- ya no fue necesario más palabras.

Después de una hora cada quien se fue directo a sus casa a preparar sus maletas y a descansar un poco…

-oto-san oka-san ¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono el castaño entrando a la cocina donde estaban sus padres, Iemitsu sonrió a su hijo.

-nada hijo solo que… ¿Qué dirías si vamos a Italia unos días con tu abuelo?- pregunto sacándole una sonrisa a todos, las únicas respuestas que recibieron los tres adultos fueron los aullidos de los hijos del matrimonio.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los hermanos Gokudera.

-¿vacaciones en Italia?- cuestiono el de ojos esmeralda a su hermana quien solo asintió.

-¡solo di si quieres ir o no!- le grito la nube arcobaleno al joven mientras lo señalaba con la cuchara que estaba utilizando para hacer la cena, Bianchi sonrió para sus adentros al ver a Skull* gritarle hasta conseguir una repuesta afirmativa. Se levantó de donde estaba y camino hasta el balcón del lugar, donde saco un cigarrillo para después encenderlo, le dio una calada mientras veía al motociclista arrastra a su tímido hermano hasta la cocina- le habían prohibido entrar a la cocina o hacer algo referente a la comida-.

_ **Hayato… todo estará bien Bianchi cálmate** _ termino su cigarro, para después ir a cenar.

* * *

-¡que me lo des Mukuro! – grito desesperada la chica de cabellos violetas a su hermano, mientras trataba de alcanzar su celular que tenía el chico y es que su estatura no le ayudaba.

-Mukuro… hijo ya devuélvele el celular a tu hermana- ordeno Mariko desde el marco de la puerta sonriendo.

-y si no que mama- sonrió con picardía a la vez que se acercaba a su madre, pero la mayor fue rápida y de un movimiento muy ágil inmovilizo al cabeza de piña.

-mmm creo que cuando digo algo lo debes hacer hijo- dijo para después soltar a Mukuro, pero este rápido la tacleo y ambos cayeron a la cama donde después se les unió Chrome a la luchita, asi madre e hijos jugaron un poco, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de la ilusionista de varia, quien después fue arrastrada al "campo de pelea" por los tres integrantes de aquella peculiar familia.

* * *

Había veces que Yuka no entendía a su familia, y este era un claro ejemplo pues Ryohei quien estaba más que aburrido le empezó a lanzar libros a su hija "si lloras te ira peor" le dijo antes de empezar a lanzarle los libros.

Más de una vez su esposo o ella se acercaban para que dejara de golpearla con libros, pero se acercaba Colonnello bajo la excusa "eso le ayudara en un futuro créanme señores kora!"; incluso le dijo del viaje a Italia como un intento de distractor para su hijo… pero aquello no funciono mucho ya que siguió lanzando libros a diestra y siniestra a Kyoko.

-creo que está mejorando en sus reflejos- escucho decir a su marido.

-si pero aun asi no puede esquivar muchos kora!- siguió el rubio.

-¡ahh CALLENSE PAR DE IDIOTAS… HAGAN ALGOO!- se hartó de esta situación la morena y al igual que su hijo empezó a lanzarles lo primero que estaba a su alcance, revelando su buena puntería.

-¡kyaa esto es de locos al extremo*!- grito Kyoko esquivando una enciclopedia.

Si en definitiva la familia Sasagawa era otra de las ruidosas de Namimori.

* * *

\- asi que… mañana por la mañana no iremos a Italia- repaso el moreno a lo que tanto la arcobaleno fallida cono su padre asintieron.- donde nos quedaremos unas semanas ahí en la mansión del abuelo de Tsunayoshi- se cruzó de brazos mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados- pero aun asi no descuidaremos, la escuela ya que los tíos nos seguirán dando clases.- termino.

-tan complicado era Takeshi- reprocho su padre ligeramente, a lo que el moreno asintio.

-¡ya déjate de juego Takeshi!- le golpeó la cabeza con un abanico blanco*.

Tsuyoshi suspiro, sin dudas sería un largo viaje.

* * *

Kyoya e i-pin no sabían cómo fusionaba la relación de sus padres, simplemente miraban con una gotita en la nuca como su padre trataba de calmar a su madre después de su discusión por una diminutes –típico de muchas parejas casadas o no- , cual fue, fácil el azabache olvido la fecha de su aniversario de bodas, de acuerdo no es tanto una diminutes, pero lo es para ambos hijos del matrimonio.

-van a durar un buen rato asi- dijo captando la atención de su hermana- te parece si preparamos las maletas y nos vamos a dormir estoy cansado y más por el susto-

-si Kyoya-nii- respondió para después ir a su cuarto siendo seguida de su hermano dejando a sus padres discutir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto, esperando el momento en el que la llamada de su avión saliera –nono les había pedido que viajaran en un avión turístico ya que si mandaba uno de vongola alertaría a los enemigos-.

 **=pasajeros rumbo a Palermo Italia diríjanse a la puerta 132, pasajeros con rumbo a Palermo Italia diríjanse a la puerta 132, gracias=**

Su llamado se dio, los chicos emocionados salieron disparados hacia el lugar de partida, dejando atrás a sus padres y tíos con los equipajes, al menos ellos la pasarían de lo mejor sin preocupaciones – exceptuando los estudios- aliviando un poco a sus padres, después los adultos se dirigieron a donde ellos estaban. Solo unos minutos después y ya se encontraban todos en el avión.

-¿Tsunayoshi-kun?- pregunto Ryohei al castaño al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Tsuna ¿te encuentras bien?- siguió Mukuro.

-ah estado asi desde la mañana- les respondió el pequeño a sus amigos; antes de que su hermano dijera algo la azafata los interrumpió diciendo que se acomodaran los cinturones de seguridad.

Reborn desde que tenía memoria nunca creyó en nada, o eso pensaba hasta que conoció a cierta peliazul quien le enseño a creer en el destino, al principio estaba escéptico incluso después de la muerte de la arcobaleno del cielo, pero justo ahora creía totalmente en sus palabras, el destino sabe qué hace y porque. Y es que justamente ahora veía una escena que nunca creyó ver: a su dame-alumno y sus guardianes reír, incluso a él le costaba creer que aquel chico que paso seis meses en una cama conectado a un sinfín de cables y tubos estuviera ahí frente a sus ojos, suspiro a veces se encontraba en un conflicto interno, durante la pelea de representantes le había dicho a Tsuna que no sintiera rencor hacia su padre por no estar con junto a él. De seguro se preguntaran que tiene eso que ver pues la respuesta es fácil, el gran hitman Reborn se había en cariñado demasiado con el chico a tal punto de verlo como a un hijo, un hijo que nunca tendría. Salió de su ensoñación gracias a Bianchi quien le dijo que descansara un poco para que la diferencia de horario no le afectara.

A la peli rosa no le gustaba ver a su pareja en conflictos internos que lo carcomía, por lo que decidió intervenir diciéndole de la diferencia de horario para que descansara un poco. Al verlos cerrar sus orbes negras, lo miro por unos segundos antes de descansar junto a él.

-será mejor descansar nosotros igual- dijo Takeshi al ver a su padre y tíos dormir al igual que los demás.

-si pero creo que ellas se nos adelantaron- Hayato señalo con la mirada a su novia y amigas dormir.

-si será mejor…- dijo el castaño mirando por la ventana del avión, aquello no paso desapercibido por sus amigos.

 **_de que nos dices que te pasa, lo dices Tsuna-** y con esos pensamientos los cinco seis chicos se acomodaron para dormir un poco.

* * *

-Hey bellos durmientes despierten que ya es de día- la dulce voz de Kyoko los hizo despertarse, dándose cuenta de que ya habían aterrizado en tierras Italianas.

-bien el nov… digo Timoteo me aviso que mandara a recogernos asi que no tardaran- aviso Iemitsu mientras caminaba junto a su esposa.

Y asi casi unos treinta minutos después dos grandes limosinas se estacionaron frente a ellos.

-la de los chicos es esta-dijo abriendo la puerta de la primera limosina- y la de nosotros es esa- señalo la otra.-

-rufufu* ¿seguro que nos dejaran irnos en una nosotros solos?-pregunto la de ojos violetas.

-solo no hagan que nos arrepintamos chicos- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Sin más señales los chicos entraron en la limosina una vez dentro se acomodaron quedando en las ventanas, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos empezaron el viaje hasta la mansión, los chicos no dejaban de mirar asombrados el bello paisaje que les regalaba la bella cuidad de Palermo, en un momento del camino, Chrome abrió la parte superior del capote de la limosina asomándose, para recibir la ligera brisa gracias al mar, abrió los brazos sentía que volaba, Kyoko y Haru –a quien habían llevado igualmente por protección- la acompañaron en su "vuelo" , al ver esto los chicos no desperdiciaron la oportunidad abrieron las ventanas y se asomaron por estas sintiendo la dulce brisa del viento.

 _-¡Italia siamo arrivati!-_ grito Tsuna disfrutando, olvidando por completo la extraña sensación que sintió antes.

Con los demás adultos, las mujeres veían asombradas el paisaje, ni Reborn, ni nadie quería destruir el tranquilo ambiente con alguna charla relacionada con Vongola o la mafia, solo dejaban que el bello sonido de la música inundara el lugar.

El grito de libertad de Tsuna les saco una sonrisa, ya se lo esperaban y esa también había sido una razón para que Aria le pidiera al Noveno que mandara dos limosinas, una para ellos y una para los chicos para que disfrutaran, cosa que lo hacían.

Al llegar a la gran mansión de vongola, donde Timoteo di Vongola los estaba esperando.

-¡abuelo!- gritaron los tres hijos del matrimonio Sawada saliendo de la limosina, para ir a abrazar al viejo.

-qué bueno que llegaron- dijo abrazando a sus nietos.

Desde entonces ya habían pasado dos semanas donde la pasaron riendo jugando y de mas…

* * *

 _ **no se mueren por dejar review**_


	11. Chapter 11 verdades o mentiras

Verdades o mentiras.

Se encontraba en el gran jardín de la mansión, suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y colocaba su mano en su ligeramente abultado vientre de cuatro meses, abrió los ojos al escuchar que alguien se acercaba y sin voltear a ver a la persona que se acercaba hablo.

-como por estas fechas estábamos en Italia… - abrazo su vientre- ¿Qué harás para evitar "aquello"?- hablo sin mirar todavía.

-no dejar que aquello suceda- miro con determinación a la mujer embarazada – ellas tres se encargaran- se acercó y abrazo por la espalda a su esposa- no podemos ir nosotros o alguno de ellos sería peligroso, de hecho estamos arriesgando mucho.- escucho un suspiro de la mujer, después deshizo el abrazo y camino con dirección a la mansión.

-y harás que escuchen la conversación del noveno y los demás- no era pregunta era una afirmación, al no oír nada más se fue dejando al hombre ahí parado….

\- Bianchi, I-pin, Kyoko…- las mencionadas salieron de sus escondites.- esta misión es de suma importancia más les vale no fallar- miro a la de cabellos naranjas- Kyoko te elegí porque confió en ti para que utilices tus ilusiones*.- al terminar las mencionadas desaparecieron en una nube rosa…

* * *

Hace dos semanas habían pasado desde que llegaron a Italia, donde se lo estaban pasando en grande y a pesar de que no se libraban de las lecciones se podían divertir a lo largo y ancho de la mansión, aunque no se podían alegar mucho de la mansión.

 **_desde que llegamos no eh dejado de tener esta sensación inquietante, como si algo anduviera mal, como si esto no fuera "real", como si algo me llamara_** salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la dulce voz de Chrome reír.

-¿umm? ¿Qué sucede Tsu-kun?- dejo su risa al ver a su amigo cerio.

-nada importante Nagi-chan estoy cansado- a sus palabras solo creyeron Kyoko y los demás, solo sus guardianes no le creyeron.

-AH! Es verdad Takeshi, Hayato, acompáñenme los dos!- dijo Nagi y se llevó arrastrando a ambos jóvenes, mientras todos los demás la miraban con una gotita en su nuca, poco después fueron llamados para el desayuno.

En el comedor, las risas y pláticas no faltaban, en la gran mesa del comedor se encontraban todos, y como siempre el noveno se encontraba en la cabecera y a su derecha estaba Tsuna, a su lado izquierdo estaba Reborn El anciano no dejaba de ver con una sonrisa a su familia, tal vez no biológica pero si mantenía un alzo fuerte con aquellos con quienes estaba en esa habitación, quienes pertenecían a la mafia y asi como quiénes no pertenecían.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, es un lindo día… porque no salen un poco al jardín- propuso el anciano con una sonrisa, sin embargo los pertenecientes a la mafia entendieron el verdadero significado de aquellas dulces palabras o más bien las órdenes dadas en ese mensaje subliminal.

 **-"mantengan lo más alejado posible a los muchachos de la mansión"-** y por alguna extraña razón aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del joven Sawada; quien estaba alegre comiendo junto a Hayato.

-ya no tengo apetito, gracias por la comida- dijo para después salir de ahí, dejando a todos con Jesús en la boca*.

-Tsuna!- grito su amigo para salir tras de él.

* * *

En el jardín Tsuna caminaba dando vueltas a la fuente.

-si sigues asi dejaras una zanga Tsuna…-hablo Hayato a su amigo quien se veía desesperado.

-desde… que llegamos me eh estado comportando extraño…y algo me dice que… todo…es una mentira… no se…- el de ojos esmeralda miraba preocupado a su mejor amigo.

-y que te dice esa "extraña sensación"… -ante el silencio de su amigo escondió su mirada en su flequillo-recuerda que no estás solo, si no cuentas con los demás… cuentas conmigo Tsuna- levanto su mirada, y en sus ojos se veía la determinación.

-descuida… no lo dejaremos solo, no a Tsunayoshi- la seria voz de Takeshi los hizo voltear a ver a los otros seis, tras el muchacho.

-chicos… gracias…-sonrió ampliamente.

Un poco lejos de ahí se encontraba ciertas espías sonreían al ver la tierna escena de los jóvenes.

 **_espero que sea verdad…_** pensó una de las espías.

* * *

Con el noveno en su oficina, miraba por la ventana a sus nietos y amigos jugar en el jardín.

-mmm me parece que Tsunayoshi-kun y sus EX guardianes se están divirtiendo afuera- dijo cierto albino amante de los malvaviscos.

-si fuera tú me callaría Byakuran –dijo Reborn viendo al joven mafioso sonreír como un zorro.

-basuras o se callan y empiezan a hablar o me largo de aquí- dijo "amablemente" el jefe de varia, sentado como siempre en el sillón frente al escritorio de su padre y a su lado derecho estaba el tiburón.

-tsk. Solo falta Dame-Dino para que empecemos- respondió el sicario al lado del anciano jefe, el silencio de la habitación fue cortada por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-no hace falta que esperen ya llegue- dijo el caballo entrando al cuarto, para después cerrar la puerta tras de él.

-bien con todos ya reunidos demos por iniciada esta reunión amigo y aliados gracias por venir- la atmosfera cambio de tranquilidad a un ambiente totalmente serio.

* * *

-batea Kyoya- lanzo la pelota hacia el de ojos metálicos, sin embargo este golpeo la pelota demasiado fuerte causando que fuera con dirección a una de las ventanas del lugar.

-diablos, el abuelo nos va a matar- dijo el pequeño Lambo viendo la ahora ventana rota.

-deja del abuelo, Reborn! Nos asesinara a todos!- grito desesperado el pobre castaño.

Y sin más salieron los ocho disparados hacia la mansión en busca de la causante de la destrucción de una de las ventanas.

-Diablos!-se quejaron Tsuna y Lambo- fue justo cerca de la oficina del abuelo- dijo el menor señalando que exactamente la pelota rompió la ventana del cuarto junto al despacho del anciano.

Y sin más entraron a la mansión, y ante cualquiera que los viera, actuarían normal, y con aquella precaución llegaron hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba tanto la oficina como la habitación a la cual le rompieron la ventana.

-es aquí… solo hay que buscar la pelota y salir de aquí lo más rápido posible- susurro Mukuro a los demás.

-¡VOIII!- el grito muy familiar los hizo detener sus acciones y se acercaran a la puerta que al parecer conectaban la oficina.

-Squalo-san?- interrogo el de ojos grises, ganándose más la curiosidad de sus amigos.

-es una locura nono! Como… ¿Cómo quiere que hagamos eso es… es…- la voz perecía ser de Lal.

-si él lo pidió asi, debemos obedecer- la voz perteneciente a Aria se hizo presente.

-sin embargo Tsunayoshi-kun aún no era el JEFE, ese es el pero de la historia- lo dicho por Byakuran, les extraño ¿Tsuna un jefe? ¿De que hablaba el loco de los malvaviscos?

-silencio!-esa… voz… ninguno lo quería aceptar.- es verdad Tsuna-kun no era el jefe aun, sin embargo le asignaron la misión, no… le asignaron la responsabilidad de un jefe- hablo el peli rojo .

-En…Enma-k-kun-dijo en estado de shock el castaño, cubriéndose la boca.

-Enma tiene razón - hablo firme Dino.- Tsuna y los chicos decidieron ir, nadie los obligo, y eso no lleva a su carta- en el cuarto los chicos aun no sabían de que hablaban.

-Tsuna-kun… no específico mucho en la carta, solo dio el nombre y que está en Italia, vongola Nono, en si tanto lo que pidió "Tsunayoshi" y lo que usted pide es arriesgado- hablo de nueva cuenta el décimo Shimon.

-ahora tenemos como opción… buscar al nuevo sucesor o sucesora… o hacer de Tsunayoshi el nuevo jefe de vongola la más grande mafia en el mundo- el aludido abrió los ojos a mas no poder ¿Jefe de mafia? ¿Su abuelo estaba loco?

-jojo~ yo que recuerde Tsunayoshi-kun nunca quiso ser un jefe de la mafia, sin embargo lo seguimos arrastrando a este mundo a, el… y a sus guardianes…, y aunque ellos "murieron" , y digámoslo asi "renacieron", no creo que sea buena idea involucrarlos de nuevo, después de todo son felices en la mentira que les hicimos vivir- la voz del portador del anillo mare se transformó a una fría, eso fue como un balde de agua fría para ellos, ¡¿HAN ESTADO VIVIENDO EN UNA MENTIRA?!- hay que aceptar que fue difícil hacer que los Yakuza los olvidaran, y que fuéramos a estar con ellos como "gente normal", y en cuanto al otro sucesor no sabemos, si es de fiar,aunque Tsu-chan lo eligiera no sabemos nada puede suceder lo mismo como con Vicent- hablo el albino tranquilamente pero con un deje de frialdad en sus palabras. Pero aquello solo les llamo aún más la atención a los chicos aun en Shock.

-no solo por la realidad que les creamos para que tuvieran una vida normal, sino porque Talbolt les sello sus llamas y con ello la posibilidad de recuperar sus memorias- Yuni quien se había mantenido callada hablo con mucha seriedad.

-si bien recuerdo… nos había dicho que hasta la más mínima mención de la mafia, causaría daños graves en los chicos o ¿me equivoco?- dijo Skull.

-no lamentablemente tienes razón Skull- contesto el hitman totalmente serio.

\- esto solo nos deja con Jesús en la boca y esperar un milagro, hasta nuevo aviso no se hablara nada más del tema, todo lo relacionado con la mafia, su intento de asesinato o algo similar cállenlo, no hay que dejar que se enteren de que alguna vez fueron pertenecientes a la más grande organización de mafia en el bajo mundo, y que fueron casi asesinados por un traidor, para ellos somos profesores, primos, amigos y familia eso es todo- dijo el noveno, para después guardar unos archivos en una caja fuerte.

Los chicos estaban en la habitación continua, aun en shock si lo que decían era verdad, eso explicaba algunas cosas como por qué cayeron realmente en coma, porque ese sujeto los persiguió o su viaje repentino a Italia, todos miraron a Tsuna al parecer él estaba peor que ellos, ya que este mantenía su mirada escondida en su flequillo.

Pero para su sorpresa la ventana, que estaba tras del chico Sawada se rompió en mil pedazos, y justamente la culpable de ese desastre fue la misma pelota que habían ido a buscar, hace una hora atrás, Chrome agarro la pelota y al escuchar unos pasos provenientes de afuera, todos salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible de ahí; antes de ser atrapados y castigados.

-creí… q-que íbamos… a morir ahí adentro….- dijo casi entre cortado Mukuro.

-Tsuna-kun…- llamo el ex boxeador a su amigo con preocupación.

-nee… que opinan de lo que escuchamos en la oficina- dijo con seriedad el castaño aun escondiendo su mirada.

-no sabemos… pero creo que tu igual lo debes de sentir ¿no? Falta algo y no sabemos qué es- hablo Lambo sorprendiendo un poco a todos con su seriedad.

\- creo que debe de haber algo en su despacho, muchachos esta será la misión "boss di cielo" y será asi- asi entre todos idearon un plan en el que buscarían información de su accidente.

_je… tenías razón Tsuna actuaran justo como predijiste_ dijo una de las sombras.

-misión completa, aunque Kyoko-san se agotó un poco, pero logramos engañarlos y hacer que escucharan la reunión del noveno- dijo I-pin, Bianchi sonrió a ambas jóvenes y desaparecieron en una nube rosa.

* * *

Para la hora de la cena ninguno fue a comer, preocupando a los demás integrantes de su familia.

Después de la cena Kyoko, Haru, I-pin y Fuuta fueron a ver que sucedía a sus hermanos y amigos, tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna, donde fueron recibidos por una Chrome en pijama y cara de zombi.

-idol-chan, Haru-chan, chicos… jeje pasen!- dijo eufórica la de cabellos violetas, las chicas se sorprendieron al ver a su amiga sonreír a pesar de que parecía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento estaba ahí, sonriendo como siempre, y no solo ella sino igual los demás se veían que en cualquier momento se desmayarian.

-Kyoko ¿a que vinieron?- pregunto Takeshi sorprendido al ver a su novia entrar o más bien siendo arrastrada dentro de la habitación. Chrome al ver la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

 **"-estoy esperando su respuesta bestias- dijo la chica soltando a sus amigos, estos solo suspiraron, sabían que no podían escapar de eso, Ambos chicos se miraron para luego dar su respuesta.**

 **-no las queremos perder… pero igual no sabemos cómo… acercarnos a ellas- hablo Takeshi, la muchacha sonrió cual zorro, al escuchar a su amigo.**

 **-de eso yo me encargo chicos-"**

Una hora después todos se encontraban en medio de una guerra de almohadas, después de declarar a Mukuro el rey y ganador pasaron a jugar unos videojuegos, donde para sorpresa de todos gano Haru, jugaron Twister* y demás, asi hasta que todos cayeron rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo; o al menos los invitados de los jóvenes.

-ya se durmieron- aviso Tsuna quien tenía a un Fuuta dormido a su lado, y con ayuda de Lambo pudo, acomodar al niño junto a unas almohadas.

-fase uno completa…- dijo Kyoya arropando a su hermanita.

Y con mucha precaución salieron del cuarto con dirección a la oficina del viejo, en más de una ocasión sintieron que morirían antes de llegar a su destino, una vez en la habitación entraron con máxima precaución, esperando a que sonara una alarma o algo parecido pero no pasó nada, y sin más entraron por completo, minutos después se encontraban todos buscando por todos los lugares, en el estante, en los cajones, hasta debajo de los muebles, pero nada. Si no hasta que Lambo se acercó al escritorio a buscar, sin embargo sus movimientos se detuvieron al escuchar pasos provenientes del pasillo, todos se congelaron en sus lugares, cuando los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta sintieron como su sangre se helo, Mukuro y Chrome cerraron los ojos; y de repente la puerta se abrió revelando a un guardia de la mansión, sin embargo este por alguna razón no parecía notar que estaban ahí; de pie frente a él, incluso paso la mano de un lado a otro y nada.

-que haces, pareces un loco- dijo otro guardia que estaba tras el primero.

-nada creí ver una niebla, debió ser mi imaginación- respondió cerrando la puerta, los chicos aun sin saber que sucedió, trataron de calmarse.

-Aah! Chrome-Chan! Mukuro-kun!- dijo el ex boxeador ayudando a los hermanos a no perder el equilibrio, ahí notaron que se veían un poco pálidos los hermanos.

-Tsu-nii! Mira esto- dijo el pequeño entregándole un folder a su hermano mayor.

-¿Dónde estaba?- pregunto Takeshi, mientras ayudaba a Mukuro sentarse en uno de los sofá de la pequeña salita de ahí.

-hay en la caja fuerte, que está en el escritorio del abuelo- dijo como si nada, para después ir con los ex ilusionistas a ver como se encontraban.

-Expedientes decimo?- empezó a leer Tsuna las hojas , hasta que empezó a revolver las hojas, y casi llegar al borde de las lágrimas.-no…puede…s-ser…-

Hayato, al ver a su amigo asi le arrebato una de las hojas, y al igual que el muchacho empezó a releer una y otra vez las hojas, sin embargo a diferencia de su amiga este solo miraba confundido lo que decía. Tanto el castaño como el peli plateado lanzaron las hojas lejos, preocupando a sus amigos.

-en resumen…fuimos mandados a una misión, la cual era solidificar una alianza, sin embargo el maldito… nos tendió una trampa matamos a muchos, salimos heridos ya sea de disparos, golpes o heridas…luego ese maldito bastardo ocasiono una explosión la cual casi nos mata… Ryohei, Takeshi, Mukuro, ustedes ah! Quedaron bajo los escombros, uno que otro de los escombro se les incrusto, aparte de recibir un fuerte golpe en la nuca o cabeza- les tendió una foto de su cómo los habían encontrado- Lambo, Kyoya, Hayato a ustedes los encontraron bajo un candelabro, al igual que con ellos sucedió lo mismo, vidrios… un golpe en la cabeza- y de igual forma les entrego unas fotos- Nagi-chan… a mí me sorprende que sigamos vivos…- la cara de la chica expresaba miedo, de solo ver las fotos de sus amigos le dio miedo- je… a nosotros nos calló una biga, casi morimos, fuimos los más graves… esa cosa nos aplasto los órganos, heridas, en gran parte del cuerpo y demás…- le dio su fotografía.

Al verlas, nadie las soporto por mucho tiempo o desviaban la mirada o cerraban los ojos mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras se escapaban de sus ojos, Hayato suspiro aunque a decir verdad la grotesca imagen explicaba demasiado, el porqué de muchas de sus heridas.

-aquí… aquí está la información de nuestros comas… y demás- dijo entregándoles unas hojas, las cuales leyeron cuidadosamente.

-un momento aquí dice que estaba en relación con él/ella ¡que pésimos gustos tenia! – dijeron ambos "hermanos" señalándose el uno al otro mientras hacían una mueca de desagrado.

-¡terminamos peste/bestia!- dijeron al unísono.

-¿no se supone que son hermanos?- pregunto Takeshi con duda.

-no… aquí dice que la salve de morir ya que le cree órganos falsos para que sobreviviera…- Mukuro dejo de hablar para analizar sus palabras.

-¿vivía sin órganos? Hay dios eso… es… im…posible….- dijo entrecortada la chica viendo su foto y la información.

Media hora después de que leyeran todo lo referente a sus "antiguos yo" y durante ese tiempo no pudieron hacer nada más que llorar y maldecir al desgraciado que les hizo aquello, no… no solo a ellos a sus familias. Lo pagaría caro eso era un total hecho Vicent di Notte sufriría el infierno en persona y se encargarían de ello.

-ese maldito no se saldrá con la suya… ese infeliz nos mató una vez ahora nos toca matarlo- dijo el castaño apretando los puños.

-jeje… ese maldito se metió con los chicos equivocados, porque no… le damos su merecido?- pregunto Nagi no Chrome Dukuro, mostrando una invitación en forma de antifaz.

\- yo diría que es buena idea… solo hay uno detalles que faltan- contesto Lambo serio- ¿Cómo lo logramos? ¿Cómo podemos librarnos de esos idiotas mentirosos? Y ¿Cómo encontrarlo?- dijo con total odio el pequeño.

-a la primera pregunta ¿Cómo? Con nuestra ayuda pueden, despertar de nuevo sus habilidades, a la segunda ¿Cómo? Igual les enseñaremos el arte del engaño, tal y como ellos lo hicieron con ustedes, a la tercera ¿Cómo? Pwhaha es fácil, la respuesta está en las manos de la chica, en una fiesta de disfraces, que se dará en tres meses- dijo una voz de entre las sombras, alertando a los ocho chicos.

-¿Quién eres? Muéstrate!- grito Tsuna, en un estado similar al shock.

-soy Bermuda Von Vichtenstein di Vindicare, un gusto volverlo a ver Vongola- saludo un hombre cubierto de vendas, y vestido con una capa totalmente negra.- recuerde que esto lo hago como pago por liberarnos de la maldición de los arcobálenos-

-pago? Gracias… pero, como nos ayudara Bermuda-san?- se aventuró a preguntar la mano derecha de Tsuna.

-pwhaha fácil serán sometidos a entrenamientos dignos de mafiosos, claro si ustedes gustan- no termino la frase ya que los ocho se encontraban frente del arrodillados.

-trato, por favor ayúdenos a vengarnos de ese desgraciado!- dijeron al unísono los chicos con miradas suplicantes.

-saben que una vez hecho el trato ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿sabían?- advirtió el Ex arcobaleno.

-cueste lo que nos cueste, lo haremos llegaremos al fondo de esto- dijo Tsuna con una mirada de determinación.

-entonces… trato hecho… Sawada Tsunayoshi neo Vongola Primo- dijo extendiéndole la mano, la cual sujeto firmemente el castaño.

* * *

 _ **1) según su wiki Kyoko pose la llama de la niebla, así que la puse como la ilusionista de la misión XD**_

 _ **2) por si no sabes que significa, pues es un dicho pera decir que estas preocupado**_

 _ **3) ese juego de contorsionistas XD, que te dicen que color tocar hasta que quedas estirado, no se si lo escribí bien jeje**_

 _ **no se mueren por dejar review**_


	12. AVISO!

**AVISO!**

 **hola! aquí ladydevimon jeje.**

 **bueno...etto... pues quería decir que pausare un poco el fic debido a problemas tanto familiares como personales y en verdad no creo poder subir un capitulo, jeje y también quería decir que subiré otro fic como casi mediados de mayo ¿porqué? pues... no se, aparte que "se lo debo a alguien" por así decirlo y bueno creo que para... casi finales de mayo este todo bien y pueda seguir con el fic. perdón!.**

 **sin mas por el momento jeje hasta luego!**


	13. Chapter 13 desde cero

Desde cero.

Su mirada paseaba por la habitación, de vez en cuando miraba el reloj situado en la pared, recargo su pierna en la mesa frente de él colocando su pierna derecha en la izquierda, extendió su brazo derecho para abrazar a la persona que estaba a su lado, y atrayéndola hasta el, cerro lo ojos recordando lo duro que fue llegar hasta donde se encontraban.

El camino de regreso fue un poco más difícil, ya que sentían que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, en más de una ocasión tuvieron que detenerse a respirar un poco. Poco a poco se adentraban en los oscuros pasillos de la mansión.

-llegamos- llamó Kyoya, abriendo la puerta del lugar.

Sin esperar más tiempo cada quien se dirigió a donde estaban antes de salir al despacho del ahora identificado noveno capo de Vongola. A la mañana siguiente se despertaron un poco más tarde de lo normal, después de que se vistieran, salieron al comedor a desayunar –aunque más que desayuno, almuerzo ya que eran más de la diez de la mañana- .

Sin embargo los chicos apenas si comían o tocaban la comida, ya que cada quien se encontraba en su mundo, causando que se preocuparan sus respectivas madres, al ver a sus hijos, con cara ausente, como si estuvieran en las nubes. De un momento dejaron su comida casi intacta y se levantaron de la mesa sin decir nada más, Mikki iba a hablar pero fue callada por el pequeño Lambo quien hablo.

-no, nos sentimos bien, vamos a tomar un poco de aire jiji- hablo saliendo tras su hermano mayor, calmando un poco a los presentes.

Y asi fue, fiel a sus palabras los chicos salieron de la mansión, sin embargo se fueron adentrando al bosque que rodeaba la mansión.

-¿A dónde vamos Tsuna?- pregunto un tanto curioso Hayato.

-no lo sé-muchos miraron al chico como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza-… hay unas pequeñas cadenas en el suelo desde que salimos de la mansión jeje- vieron el suelo y efectivamente había unas pequeñas cadenitas guiando su camino por el bosque.

Asi llegaron a una parte rocosa del bosque, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar todos se encontraban en el suelo tirados, y antes de que pudieran moverse se vieron siendo atacados por unas cadenas.

-cuidado! – advirtió Tsuna, mientras difícilmente buscaba al atacante- Hayato a tu izquierda! Takeshi a tu derecha, Nagi-chan, Mukuro tras de ustedes! Kyoya Ryohei, Lambo tengan cuidado!- dijo un poco alterado.

El plateado esquivo rápidamente los ataques al igual que el azabache, mientras que los "hermanos" duras penas los lograron esquivar, los otros tres ayudaron a sus amigos a ponerse de pie una vez se detuvieron los ataques.

-¿se puede saber porque esa bienvenida Bermuda-san?- pregunto Tsuna aun en el suelo mirando a una dirección.

\- uno siempre debe estar alerta- respondió el vindice.- bien… ahora veamos una vez más que tanto trabajo tenemos por delante- hablo misteriosamente.

Y de nueva cuanta se encontraban siendo atacados por las cadenas, y esta vez apenas si podían esquivar los ataques. Pero de repente uno les dio de lleno mandándolos a volar impactando con el duro suelo.

-hoy a media noche- fue lo último que escucharon antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

Despertó en una superficie cómoda, lentamente abrió los ojos topándose con las miradas enojadas y preocupadas de Nana, Reborn y Iemitsu, sonrió nerviosamente.

-ya despertaste Tsuna- hablo Reborn desde su lugar.

-nos podrías explicar que paso?- interrogo su padre.

-pues ya vez hehe… fuimos a caminar por el bosque cuando nos perdimos y llegamos a una zona montañosa? Y sin querer caímos y después ya no recuerdo… jajaja! Pero que torpes somos- hablo llevándose una mano a su nuca con una sonrisa despreocupada y nerviosa.

-ahh! Descansa Tsu-kun, voy con tu hermano- hablo Nana no muy convencida, llevándose con ella a su esposo.

-ya oíste Dame-Tsuna- dijo Reborn antes de salir dejando al chico solo.

Poco después de que el hitman saliera, se levantó de su cómoda cama y camino hasta su armario de donde saco un simple pantalón negro y una camisa de igual color, se colocó un tenis un poco gastados, y salió de su cuarto. Camino por los largos pasillos de la mansión sin ser detectado y con esa misma agilidad se escabullo por la cocina para salir por su puerta trasera; salió siendo recibido por el gélido aire de la noche.

-te estebamos esperando Tsunayoshi-kun- hablo Kyoya, quien por cierto estaba siendo acompañado por los demás.

Y de nueva cuenta salieron rumbo al mismo lugar de hace horas. La luz de la luna le daba un toque misterioso asi como la invitación a seguir con su camino.

-en la mafia existen diversas habilidades, ya sea estratégicas, de combate entre otras… pero las que más se destacan son las que llamamos "llamas de la última voluntad"- explico

-y ¿Qué eso de la llama de… voluntad? Vendado-san- hablo Takeshi.

Todos esperaban ansiosos la respuesta pero, este solo señalo la montaña que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-súbanla y les diré lo que quieran- respondió antes de desaparecer.

Todos se quedaron con un una gotita en la nuca, unos segundos después Tsuna se armó de valor y camino hasta la montaña y la empezó a escalar claro siendo seguido por Hayato, poco después Takeshi igual se unió a dicha tarea, claro después de arrastrar al Mukuro con él. Un poco más aparte se encontraban los otros cuatro, quienes miraban con temor y preocupación hacia sus amigos, Ryohei apretaba los puños de impotencia, Lambo y Kyoya se trataban de dar ánimos pero aun así no se movían de sus lugares, y Nagi solo miraba nerviosa a sus amigos y hermano. Y después de unos minutos los mayores se acercaban lentamente a la montaña y reuniendo todo su valor empezaron a subirla, poco después fueron seguidos por los menores se unieron a dicha tarea. Casi una hora y ya iban a mitad de camino, sin embargo no era nada fácil ya que en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de caer y cuando se estabilizaban lo lograban con las manos y rodillas lastimadas.

El primero en llegar fue Tsuna, quien a pesar de tener las manos sumamente lastimadas, se acercó un poco al borde y ayudo a su amigo de pelo plateado a subir, luego entre ambos ayudaron al azabache y heterocromatico, y así sucesivamente iban llegando los chicos, cada uno igual o más lastimados de las manos. Sin embargo todos fueron derribados, pero esta vez no podían esquivar los ataques pero sus cuerpos cansados y adoloridos no daba para más. Y de un momento Tsuna fue atrapado por unas cadenas y lanzado al vacío.

-¡TSUNA!- gritaron los demás al ver caer a su amigo.

-ahora que harán guardianes?- pregunto Bermuda desde su posición.

Mientras tanto el castaño caía rápidamente gritaba a todo pulmón, giro ligeramente la cabeza dándose cuenta que el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca así que cerró los ojos esperando a que su espalda chocara contra el suelo. Mas eso nunca paso ya que se vio rodeado de unas llamas anaranjadas, incluso llego a pensar que lo matarían, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que so nunca sucedería.

 **=piensa en una llama=** escucho una voz en su cabeza, obedeció a dicha voz y proyecto una llama en su cabeza sin darse cuenta de que una nació en su cabeza y manos…

-ahora que harán guardianes?- pregunto Bermuda.

-¡pelear!- dijo una voz sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Y es que ahí mismo estaba Tsuna pero, este estaba suspendido en el aire y lo que lo ayudaba a mantenerse aun en el aire eran las llamas de color anaranjado que parecían salir de sus manos. Todos miraban al chico con asombro – si incluso Bermuda- pero antes de que alguien dijera o hiciera algo una "pelea" si se podía decir así inicio entre el castaño y el vindice, pero era claro que el chico apenas si podía hacer frente al ser vendado.

Mientras Tsuna peleaba con Bermuda, trataban de no caer ya que eran atacados por los otros ex –arcobalenos, sin embargo estos no dejaban de atacarlos y como consecuencia se encontraban a punto de caer. Pero de repente Gokudera, se vio rodeado de unas llamas carmesí, y así el de ojos verdes no tardo en ponerse en guardia y al igual que su amigo intento hacerle frente a los vendados. Ahora se podía ver a jefe y mano derecha pelar codo a codo, sin embargo los demás veían a ambos chicos pelear con cierta impotencia. Impotencia de que no ponían hacer nada más que evitar caer y ver a sus amigos pelear – claro si a eso se le podía llamar pelea ya que los vindice les estaban dando una paliza al castaño y el plateado-.

Más un sonido metálico los saco de sus ensoñaciones, fijaron sus miradas hacia el suelo donde justamente ahí se encontraban una katana, unos guantes de boxeo, dos tridentes y un escudo, aun lado de ellos, pero lo más asombroso fue que a unos metros de donde se encontraba Tsuna, había siete hombres pero estos eran extrañamente parecidos a ellos.

Uno de los hombres vestido de traje y con una capa negra, que aparentemente era el líder le lanzo a Tsuna un par de guantes de lana, a la vez que un pelirrojo le lanzo un cartucho de dinamitas… y los chicos sin perder más tiempo tomaron las armas casi de inmediato y al hacerlo las llamas rodearon las armas o en el caso de Tsuna sus guantes cambiaron de forma pasando a ser unos de metal.

-decima generación, por favor acepten esto- ahora su mirada se posó en Tsuna- solo me queda decir que se guíen escuchando a la razón y utilizando el corazón…- hablo el hombre de ojos anaranjados.

-vongola primo…- Bermuda veía fijamente al rubio.

-solo ayudamos, además creo que ya se dio cuenta ¿no? Ellos mismos rompieron el 30% del sello que Talbot coloco sobre ellos- explico el rubio al vindice.

-solo el 70% ¿eh?- sonrió ladinamente, antes de esquivar una patada.

-se suponía que uno siempre debe estar alerta ¿no?- burlo el castaño, y así empezó una nueva lucha solo que esta vez todos peleaban contra los vendados.

Y aunque torpemente usaban sus armas para defenderse o atacar, ellos al igual que sus rivales no eran de brazo a torcer. Horas más tarde los chicos cayeron rendidos en el frio suelo rocoso, jadeaban pesadamente sus cuerpos adoloridos y cansados no daban para más.

-¡Nagi-chan! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto el castaño preocupado y un poco sonrojado.

-si Tsu-kun- respondió igual con un sonrojo.

-yo igual estoy bien Tsuna-kun!- dijo Mukuro tomando de los hombros a su hermana.

 **_esta…celoso_** a todos –me refiero a todos- les bajo una gotita al estilo anime por la nuca.

Poco después se dieron cuenta de que ni los vindice se encontraban, por lo que decidieron regresar a la mansión, pero esta vez el camino fue una tortura total, sus cuerpos dolían a horrores, ya estando lo suficientemente cerca de la mansión, se dirigieron con mucha cautela hacia donde salieron horas atrás.

Caminaban como zombis por los largos y casi iluminados pasillos del lugar… un momento ¿casi iluminados? Miraron por una de las miles de ventanas, ahí se dieron cuenta de que el sol estaba comenzando a salir. Ya nadie se dirigió una sola palabra, solo caminaron hasta su cuarto.

Horas más tarde los chicos despertaban lentamente, dándose cuenta de que eran más de las tres de la tarde, se ducharon y vistieron, para después recibir una carta de parte de sus ahora maestros de la mafia.

 ** _=hoy a la media noche, diríjanse a la parte trasera de la mansión Vongola=_** era lo único que decía.

Se miraron confundidos, e hicieron otras cosas como ir con las chicas a pasar el rato –Nagi- jugar en el jardín –Lambo- ir a leer un poco en la biblioteca del lugar –Kyoya y Ryohei- o escapar de ser asesinado – Tsuna y Mukuro- o simplemente andar paseando por los hermosos jardines –Hayato- o buscar un buen lugar para dormir –Takeshi-. Y así sucesivamente para hacer tiempo y esperar la hora acordada para ir.

Pasaron las horas y entre mucho que hacer y fingir de que nada paso, llego la media noche donde los chicos muy calmadamente y alertas fueron hasta la parte trasera de la hermosa mansión.

-creí que tendríamos que ir a buscarlos- hablo bermuda burlonamente.

-para que nos sito Bermuda-san- hablo el castaño mirando a su maestro.

-vengan- abrió un portal y los demás lo siguieron un poco dudosos.

Llegaron a una casa un poco antigua, pero aun así se veía que era cuidada. Caminaron el pequeño tramo del jardín que había allí y fue Tsuna quien decidió tocar la puerta pero esta se abrió al menor rose con la mano del chico, con duda se adentraron en la casa, yendo tras de Bermuda por los oscuros pasillos, hasta llegar a un cuarto de donde se podía escuchar a alguien gritar, al escuchar el grito proveniente de ese cuarto, Mukuro, Kyoya y Hayato se detuvieron quedando petrificados del miedo, mientras que Nagi se abrazó de Tsuna y este al igual que Ryohei y Takeshi caminaban con nervios pero el pequeño Lambo caminaba tras de Bermuda sin inmutarse de nada.

-Tsuna-nii se quedaran ahí o vienen antes de que los chupe la bruja- a los adolescentes les recorrió un escalofrió y corrieron despavoridos al cuarto.

Al llegar se encontraron con un viejito muy peculiar no solo por las extrañas ropas y su apariencia igual de extraña, también porque se encontraba golpeando a un peliblanco con un traje igual blanco y… un tanto extraño…con su bastón? Báculo? Lo que sea, los ocho chicos no sabían si reír o simplemente ver la muy extraña escena. Bermuda carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención y así fue ya que el viejito dejo de golpear al pobre hombre.

-¡ya llegaron! ¡Bienvenidos decima generación!- exclamo el viejo alegre.

-como sea… ¿Talbot se puede saber porque él está aquí?- exclamo molesto el de ropas negras.

-veras… Bermuda, los chicos necesitaran un anillo para sus llamas, ¡claro que después de que Talbot les devuelva su verdadera forma a los anillos vongola, se los entregaremos!-dijo feliz el señor.

-bien… como podrán apreciar mi nombre es Talbot, él- señalo al peliblanco- es Kawahira o mejor conocido como Cheker face- explico el viejo- ahora… Bermuda… Cheker face… creo que deberán Salir de aquí y esperar… tardare un poco con ellos- el ambiente cambio repentinamente, pero su maestro y Kawahira salieron del cuarto dejándolos solos.

-vengan aquí y recuéstense ah! Casi lo olvido… vacíen su mente, despéjenla no piensen en nada…-

 **….(TSUNA)….**

Después, sentía mi cuerpo arder, dejaba que las lágrimas salieran debido al dolor, podía escuchar a los chicos igual llorar, hasta que llegó el momento en el que quede inconsciente.

Desperté en mi cama y alrededor de mi cuello había una cadena con un anillo con un extraño símbolo de un león y en su boca se podía ver una concha, mi cabeza dolía a horrores, pero aun así ignore esa sensación y fui a ver a los demás, me los encontré en el pasillo y al igual que yo ellos tenían un anillo, solo que eran diferentes animales: un leopardo.-Hayato-, un perro –Takeshi- un canguro- Ryohei- un búho- Nagi-chan, Mukuro, un toro- Lambo- y un puerco espín- Kyoya-…

Ese mismo día fuimos citados una vez más por Bermuda-san, pero esta vez también éramos esperados por los extraños hombres de la vez pasada. Esa noche entrenamos hasta el amanecer, también nos dijeron nuestras llamas así como su significado y atributo: tormenta –Hayato- lluvia –Takeshi-, sol- Ryohei-, niebla- Chrome-chan, Mukuro-, rayo –Lambo, Nube- Kyoya- y por ultimo yo cielo.

Y así era, todas las noches o cuando los tíos, papa o el abuelo no estaban en la mansión, nosotros nos íbamos a entrenar, ya sea con los vindice o con la primera generación. Poco a poco nos volvíamos más fuertes, y tal como lo dijo Bermuda ya éramos bueno en mentir, esconder nuestra presencia y demás.

Sin embargo el día del baile ya estaba cada vez más cerca, exactamente unos tres días, y los entrenamientos eran cada vez más grotescos, en varias ocasiones salíamos casi muertos, lo máximo de descanso que teníamos era de treinta minutos, el ultimo día Cheker face nos llevó a comprar lo que necesitáramos para ese día.

Ahora que lo pienso, el viejo rafiki, nos dio unos accesorios y unos nuevos anillos del color de nuestra llama, según en caso de que los anillos que llevásemos dejaran de funcionar o se rompiesen.

Un ligero movimiento de su acompañante lo despertó, ahora su mirada castaña se posó en Nagi, quien traía puesto un vestido blanco, corto con una cintilla índigo, con unos guantes negros largos y medias del mismo color y zapatillas con poco tacón, pero lo que hacía verse muy diferente era que traía una peluca negra larga casi a mitad de espalda, sus ojos habían cambiado de color gracias a unos pupilentes verdes,aunque bueno solo se puso el del lado izquierdo ya que en el derecho se puso un ojo de cristal de ese mismo color, aparte del ligero maquillaje que era delatado por el color de los labios, pintados de rojo.

-Tsu… Ciel*-sama ya estamos listos- anuncio Hayato, quien al igual que Nagi, había cambiado su apariencia ya que su cabello plateado era escondido por una peluca azul violáceo, y pupilentes de igual color, su traje de color negro y camisa, blanca sin corbata y por su puerto unas botas negras fuera del pantalón negras.

-gracias Storm*,pero creo que ya se había dado cuenta Nebita*- hablo Mukuro viendo a su hermana despertando a su jefe, bueno el vestía un traje o solo el pantalón y camisa ya que no traía saco y unos zapatos negros, en vez de eso traía un chaleco negro, su cabello –aun que le costó- había sido escondido tras una peluca negra igual que su hermana y se había puesto el otro pupilente que le sobrado su hermana en el ojo derecho y el izquierdo era ocultado en un parche con un búho cromado.

-haha Kuẏāśā*, parece que matarías a Hae* en cualquier momento con la mirada- rio Kyoya, vestido con un pantalón negro, una playera simple de manga larga con una gabardina negra y botas negras, su cabello se lo había dejado natural solo que se había acomodado un poco a modo de que ningún mechón se fuera a su cara, pero aun así un parche de color gris cromado decoraba su rostro de la do izquierdo dejando al derecho de color azul.

-creo que deberías ir un poco más formal Wolke*- reprendió Lambo, traía una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y una corbata verde con un chaleco abierto negro y pantalones de igual color y unas botas afuera del pantalón igual negras.

-vamos! Bim-kun casi nadie esta vestido formal a excepción de Nebita-chan ¿no kiša-kun?- hablo felizmente Ryohei, que por cierto traía un traje gris mate sin saco, solo el pantalón y una camisa negra, su típica bandita en la nariz desapareció y con dificultad escondió su cicatriz de la ceja, sus ojos no los había cambiado pero una peluca castaña un poco larga se posaba en su cabeza.

-Hae tiene razón Bim deja de quejarte mocoso- hablo fastidiado Takeshi si bien iba casi igual que Kyoya solo que el pantalón era gris al igual que la gabardina, la playera era negra y traía unos guantes negros sin dedos y las botas igual negras, su cabello y ojos eran azules, la cicatriz de la barbilla se la había ocultado con maquillaje al igual que Ryohei.

-chicos… ya es hora…- hablo por primera vez Tsuna, traía un pantalón entubado blanco, con unas botas negras un poco largas, una camisa negra, chaleco y corbata blancas, su cabello se lo había alaciado –Nagi fue la culpable- llegándole un poco más debajo de los hombros, el cual estaba atado en una coleta baja aunque unos mechones se escavan dándole un aire rebelde y sensual y sus ojos, anaranjados tras mucho entrenamiento…

-mascaras arriba…- los chicos se pusieron unas mascaras del color de su llama con toques plateados- hay una traidor que buscar…- hablo serio Tsuna.

 **Kuẏāśā = niebla en bengali (Mukuro)**

 **nebita= eliminar en bosnio (Nagi/Chrome)**

 **storm = tormenta en ingles (Hayato)**

 **kiša= lluvia en bosnio (Takeshi)**

 **bim = rayo en coreano (Lambo)**

 **hae =sol en coreano (Ryohei)**

 **Wolke =nube en alemán (Kyoya)**

 **ciel= cielo en francés (Tsuna)**

 **bueno aquí el capitulo jejeje tal vez me tarde mucho pero tuve muchas razones.**

 **1) tuve muchos problemas personales**

 **2)tuve un problema con una calificación que tuvimos que ir con el director**

 **3) tuve y tengo exámenes razón por la que ya casi ni me conecto en Facebook**

 **4) estuvieron a punto de quitarme la computadora por el problema personal**

 **5)no tuve nada y es ¡NADA! de ganas por esas razones y aparte de que no se cuando actualice AMORE MIO**

 **bien hasta luego, y si no actualizo este fic será en AMORE MIO ok jaja hasta luego**


	14. Chapter 14 la hora part 1

La hora parte 1

Una desconocida limusina paseaba por las calles ya casi vacías de Italia y en su interior se encontraban ocho personas todas ellas guardaban silencio hasta que un castaño decidió hablar.

-Cheker face se encargó de darme estas – saco unas invitaciones falsas- y de hacer creer que somos un pequeño grupo de asesinos, por lo que se encargó de que hacer una cuartada con ello-

-bien el plan es así de sencillo- hablo la mano derecha- tan pronto pasemos desapercibidos, Chrome tú te escabullirlas en la oficina de Miranda en el segundo piso una vez ahí trataras de sacar lo máximo de información que puedas, Mukuro, Kyoya y Lambo ustedes se encargaran de distraer a los guardianes de Miranda solo por favor que no sea muy llamativa y lo digo por ti Lambo, Takeshi te encargaras de buscar y vigilar a los arcobalenos, solo vigílalos!, Ryohei tu harás lo mismo con Shimon y por ultimo yo igual mantendré vigilados a Gesso- termino de hablar el guardián de la tormenta.

-¿y qué hará yoshi-kun?- cuestiono Kyoya, quien simplemente le comenzó a llamar así al castaño.

-pues, tras investigar mucho me entere de que al maldito que buscamos es la mano derecha de Miranda y que él siempre se aleja de su jefa en reuniones y fiestas- explico el castaño.

Y tras casi una hora en de viaje llegaron a una gran mansión –o más que eso castillo- donde bajaron con elegancia y seriedad de su limusina –o más bien se la "tomaron prestada" a Kawahira- caminaron hasta la entrada donde un guardia pedía las invitaciones, claro que a los chicos no les importo ya que se acercaron y Tsuna fue quien le las entrego con indiferencia aunque por dentro estaba muriéndose de los nervios.

Pasaron hasta el gran salón donde estaba lleno de personas que en su mayoría eran mafiosos.

-odio estar rodeado de muchos idiotas…- murmuro Ryohei can un aura ligeramente negra.

-Hae-kun! Compórtate- reprendió ligeramente Chrome.

-bueno… hay que recordar que R-Hae tiene poca paciencia así que ¿Por qué no nos vamos hacia allá?- señalo Takeshi una esquina un tanto apartada del lugar, por lo que todos caminaron entre la gente hasta llegar a dicha esquinita cerca de una fuente.

-creo que hay que actuar más convincente- analizo Mukuro viendo como una de las guardianas de la jefa de esa noche los miraba sospechando de ellos.

-o no será porque vacíe casi toda la mesa de aperitivos- hablo Hayato con un plato lleno de comida.

-Rufufu aun así creo que sería más convincente si hacemos otra cosa que no sea estar parados en una esquina- rio la única mujer entre ellos.

-en ese caso- hablo Kyoya- me concedería esta pieza señorita?- le hablo seductoramente a una chica peli rosada y atreves de su antifaz se podía ver sus ojos miel.

-c-claro- respondió siendo guiada a la pista de baile, mientras Takeshi y Hayato lo miraban como se le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y Mukuro, Ryohei y Tsuna morían de la risa, mientras los dos menores comían del plato del "peli violeta".

-arcobalenos a la vista- señalo Takeshi serio.

-Gesso- la tormenta señalo a los mencionados.

-Shimon a las diez- señalo Lambo.

-no veo a Nono-sama pero aun así tengan cuidado- y dicho y hecho los tres encargados se separaron de su jefe.

Y tras la ida de los tres guardianes Tsuna hizo una señal, a lo que sus guardianes restantes asintieron y se fueron marchando de ahí. Chrome comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hasta perderse entre la gente y una ligera y apenas perceptible niebla. Los encargados de la distracción se fueron lo más cerca que pudieron de Kyoya que recién terminaba su baile con la muchacha, una vez juntos analizaron sus posibles distracciones, las cuales destacaba dejar abandonado a Lambo e irse lo más lejos del pequeño y esperar a que llorara y los guardianes lo ayudaran a buscar a sus amigos…

-discúlpeme señor- hablo una chica quien había chocado con Mukuro.-no me fije por donde iba… perdón-

El chico sonrió tranquilamente y ayudo a la muchacha a levantarse del suelo, ella vestía un simple vestido corte princesa blanco y su cabello gris azulado peinado delicadamente en una trenza, y de ojos dorados. Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en los contrarios y salieron de sus pensamientos cuando una música lenta y tranquila comenzó a sonar, por lo que Mukuro le extendió su mano a la chica. Esta acepto gustosa y ambos caminaron hasta la pista donde comenzaron un amistoso baile, mas sin embargo el pequeño rayo noto algo un tanto curioso.

-los guardianes vigilan a la chica como si de un diamante se tratase- expuso Kyoya la observación a su pequeño amigo.

-te me adelantaste, Wolke, pero tienes razón- coincidió.

Mientras con Chrome, logro llegar a su destino sin ningún problema, y sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a la computadora que se encontraba en el escritorio, y empezó a hackear la información de esta, en esos momentos le agradecía a Kawahira por enseñarles acerca de informática, tan concentrada estaba en buscar información, con respecto a vongola u otras cosas que no noto una presencia hostil.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haces en la oficina de Miranda-sama?!- pregunto molesta una mujer desde la puerta.

Chrome, levanto la mirada con unos ligeros nervios, aunque no lo mostrase, miraba de reojo a la mujer y de inmediato regresaba a la computadora, cuando noto que la descarga de información estaba completa, la guardo en una memoria que hizo aparecer de una pequeña niebla, para después hacer desaparecer la misma forma.

-nada… solo pensaba…- se levantó de la silla donde antes estaba- ¿no te parece que tu jefa ya hizo demasiado?- salió del escritorio-o…- desapareció de ahí- ¿su hermano?- apareció a mitad del lugar, para después desaparecer- pero… creo que no debería de importarte ya que…- apareció tras de ella- no eres su guardiana…- la golpeo en la nuca dejándola noqueada.

Fijo su mirada "verdosa" al cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer, suspiro antes de marcharse de ahí sin saber que alguien la miraba a escondidas. Tan pronto la guardiana Vongola se marchara aquella persona se acercó a la inconsciente mujer.

_si hubiera querido la mataba…_ se dijo mentalmente la misteriosa persona. –Creo que onee-chan querrá escuchar esto- dijo.

 ** _(busquen "por una cabeza" y pónganla en esta parte jaja)_**

Bajaba lentamente las escaleras, llegando hasta donde estaban los demás invitados; pero cuando bajo completamente las escaleras comenzó a sonar un hermoso tango*, miraba a los presentes, mas sin embargo nadie perecía estar interesado por bailar. Así que todos se alejaron de la pista dejando a ella en el centro, la ilusionista noto que casi todas las miradas se posaban en su persona, y cuando se disponía a marcharse, alguien se lo impidió.

-sabias qué? Me gusta este tango Links- hablo un atractivo castaño extendiéndole la mano a la chica.

La chica al principio pareció dudar pero luego acepto la mano del chico, y así ambos comenzaron a bailar, daban unos ligeros pero elegantes pasos, ambos iban al son de la música, mantenían su cabeza junta, en un momento la música comenzó a sonar un poco más rápida por lo que Chrome poso su pie cerca del de su compañero separándolo un poco; en ese momento ambos se miraron a los ojos, y continuaron bailando, seguían la misma secuencia de un ligero vals, y Tsuna tomo la mano de su querida y la alejo un poco del delicadamente, para después acercarla y ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas aun manteniéndose cerca uno del otro. Muchas de las mujeres ahí presentes suspiraban al ver bailar a la linda pareja, y otros simplemente observaban, y se de repente la niebla, deslizo lenta y delicadamente su pie entre las piernas de su cielo y a pesar de ello se sonrieron como enamorados. Y una vez más se alejaron del otro, y en todo el baile no despegaban la mirada del contrario, parecían saber que hacer ya que de un momento Nagi se enrollo en los brazos de su Boss, juntando sus frentes de nueva cuenta, Yuni miraba enternecida a la pareja, sin duda ambos estaban dando una dulce y hermosa escena a los presentes, el la tomo de la cintura y la reclino muy ligeramente, se sonrieron y miraron cómplices, para después hacer el típico paso del tango que era tomarse de la mano extenderla hacia delante, y comenzar a dar pasos cortos casi pareciendo que deslizaban los pies, hasta cierto punto después ella comenzó a dar la vuelta pero aun sujetándolo del hombro y su mano, se volvieron a separar ligeramente pero tomados de la mano y ella dio una pequeña patadita hacia su izquierda, y se volvió a acercar a Tsuna para que esta la tomara de la cintura y la cargara ligeramente a lo que ella cruzo muy poco las piernas, cuando la bajo de nuevo al suelo, ella subió su pierna hasta el muslo de su querido cielo y el coloco esa misma pierna hacia atrás, terminado así el dulce baile.

Al término de la música, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo ellos no despegaban su mirada del otro, estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro, ignorando así el mundo que los rodeaba y poco a poco sus labios comenzaron a acercarse a los contrarios; fue un ligero rose, un tierno y delicado rose pero aun así demostraron lo que sentían por el otro. Mas la tierna escena de los jóvenes se arruino por un personaje no deseado.

-TRAIDORA!- Apunto hacia la "pelinegra"- ATACO A MI GUARDIANA!- dijo molesta Miranda.

-ahora!- grito Tsuna y todos se separaron.

Lal trato de hacer algo pero sus piernas se sentían extrañas, así que miro hacia sus pies para ver que había una cadena con llamas de tipo lluvia, vio al chico "peli azul" sonreír y tiro de la cadena ocasionando que ella callera al suelo. Colonello al ver como el chico derribo a su prometida, saco una pistola de su saco, pero de repente se vio atacado por un millar de balas dándole por todo su cuerpo, cuando sintió el suelo se dio cuenta que era una ilusión, por lo que busco con la mirada al responsable de esa ilusión, pero solo encontró a varias personas aturdidas y otras más asustadas.

-Yu-kun! Por aquí!- llamo un castaño de ojos anaranjados.

Ambos chicos corrieron hasta llegar con los demás, y después el sol y el rayo se colocaron en cada escalera –había una de cada lado- después ambas nieblas se colocaban en los pasillos –igual de cada lado- y por último la nube llamo la atención de los demás al disparar hacia el techo.

-todos recordaran al décimo vongola!- llamo el castaño apareciendo y a sus lados se encontraban sus guardianes de la lluvia y la tormenta con Miranda y un chico de ojos dorados, siendo inmovilizados por los guardianes- por supuesto que sí, todos han de recordar a mi querido Tsunayoshi- hablo dramáticamente.- Wolke mi querida nube ¿Qué opinas? Si… mostramos nuestras verdaderas intenciones?- hablo a su nube.

-mmm… me parece buena idea Ciel-sama- hablo fingiendo un tono alemán.

-y ustedes?- preguntaron al unísono a los demás.-bien… Links… Recht… nos harían el favor- señalo al chico que tenía la tormenta.

Ambos "pelinegros" se acercaron y juntaron sus manos, haciendo tomar al joven su verdadera apariencia…

-bien, bien ahora no tienes escapatoria Vicent Di Notte!- dijo molesto Tsuna haciendo que sus ojos brillaran sádicamente…

* * *

 **no me maten jaja se que tarde pero tuve razones y bueno aparte de que no tenia ganas jaja y bueno creo que se confundieron con los nombres asi pero no se preocupes jaja una amiga y yo jugábamos con el traductor y bueno hasta que encontramos uno indicado para ellos pero fue tarde jaja**

 **RECHT= derecha en alemán (Mukuro)**

 **Links= izquierda en alemán (Nagi/ Chrome)**

 **Storm= tormenta en ingles (Hayato)**

 **Yu = lluvia en chino (Takeshi)**

 **Bim= rayo en coreano (Lambo)**

 **Hae= sol en coreano (Ryohei)**

 **Wolke= nube en alemán (Kyoya** )

 **Ciel= cielo en francés (Tsuna)**

 **y bueno eso es todo o al menos por ahora jaja**


End file.
